Cullen Girls Christmas
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Alice is excited about Christmas & after Thanksgiving they get the Christmas decorations out. While the boys are out looking for the perfect tree, Alice & her sisters begin filling Leah in on all that happened last year. See what happens when the Cullen girls decide to do some experimenting of their own. Warning: Will contain disciplinary spanking. If you don't like this, move on!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Gathering**

**_Carlisle:_**

Thanksgiving has come and we have invited Billy, Charlie and Sue over to celebrate Thanksgiving with us. Of course, we vampires don't eat, but we provided our guests and Leah, Jake and Seth with the traditional Thanksgiving meal. Esme wanting to have enough food had two 16 lb. turkeys, stuffing, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, cranberries, gravy, brussel sprouts, corn, and pumpkin pie with whipped cream. The house is full of the aroma of Thanksgiving dinner. All of the girls helped Esme with dinner. It wasn't long and Charlie, Sue and Billy were at the door.

"Come in, Happy Thanksgiving," I said to them as I ushered them in.

"Thanks for the invite Carlisle, it's nice to spend this holiday with our children," Charlie said to me.

"Of course, I wouldn't have any other way," I said to him.

"Let me take your coats," I offered. They all handed me their coats. Jake and Seth came to help.

"Hi Mom," Seth said to Sue.

"Hi ya Dad," Jake said to Billy. Jake then wheeled Billy into the living room where the boys were hanging out and staying out of the way of the kitchen.

Sue went to the kitchen to help. She had brought a dish with her. Charlie and Billy settled in the living room. Jasper, Emmett and Edward greeted them. Jake then plopped down next to Billy on the couch with his legs splayed out. Seth and I returned from hanging their coats up. I almost stumbled over Jake's legs.

"Jake, please sit like a civilized person," I said to him.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"We have guests, now sit right," I said to him.

"Oh all right, it's just them," Jake said pointing at them with his thumb.

"Well, 'Them' are the most important guests of all, they are family, and they deserve to have our utmost respect and manners, now sit on the furniture instead of the floor," I said to him.

"Geez, you want me to change into a suit while I'm at it," Jake said getting up and flopping on the couch next to where Billy was sitting in his chair.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Billy said smacking Jake on the side of the head.

"You could have worn better clothes today," I said to him.

"You could put a tux on and be our waiter," Jasper said teasing him. The others all laughed.

"Ha ha! A wolf waiter," Emmett said laughing at Jake.

"See what I have to put up with," Jake said to Billy.

"Yes, you really have a hard life here," Billy said shaking his head. "All Carlisle asked was for you to act like a gentleman," Billy said to him.

"You would take his side," Jake said to Billy. "Don't encourage him."

"You could use some manners from what I've seen," Billy said.

"And what we have smelled in the past," Edward said grinning.

"They're ganging up on you, boy," Charlie said to Jake laughing.

"This happens when you have brothers," Jake said with disgust.

"He loves it," Emmett said laughing.

"He does," Seth said giggling. "Hey, Charlie, look at this picture of Jake! We took it on our camping trip earlier this month," Seth said bringing the picture of Jake with his pink butt over to show him.

"Aww, man!" Jake complained putting his head down.

"Ha ha, why does he have a pink butt?" Charlie asked. Emmett and Seth happily told the story of how it came to be. Everyone was laughing except Jake.

"Put it back on the wall, now Seth. You don't have to embarrass Jake," I said to him.

"Oh now you say something to defend me," Jake said to me.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Bella asked coming in. "Hey Dad!"

"Bells, you look lovely," Charlie said getting up and hugging her.

"Come on, Mom has the table all ready for you guys," Bella said ushering us all in.

Entering the downstairs study, we had turned that table into a large dining table and it was decorated beautifully by Alice. She and Leah set it up. Everyone had a place and they all commented on how lovely it was. Scanning the chairs, Charlie looked up at us in wonder.

"Why are there only 6 chairs?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, the…uh…Cullen's don't eat," Billy answered.

"Don't eat? What do you mean?" Charlie asked now looking at Bella. "Is that why they are so pale?"

"Uh…yeah…that's part of it," Billy said not knowing how to respond.

"Charlie, this is part of the 'don't ask' issue. Can't really explain it," Sue answered.

"What…I don't get…how can they not eat?" Charlie went on.

"It's…it's uh…complicated," Billy said again.

"But Bells loves Thanksgiving, and…" Charlie said and looked at Bella who now looked kind of sad. "Okay, not asking," Charlie said. "Sure looks and smells good."

"Please everyone help yourselves," Esme offered. "Just tell Rosalie what you would like to drink along with your wine."

Rosalie came in and stood there looking at our guests like she was put out to be asked to perform such a menial task.

"Oh look, our waitress, Miss Petal Puss," Jake said laughing.

"Shut up you fur ball," Rosalie snarled to Jake.

"Rosalie, ask our guests what they would like to drink," Esme said to her.

"Yes, what would you like? We have soda, tea, coffee, water, juice, and doggy treats for Jacob," Rosalie said smirking at Jake.

"Rosalie!" I said sternly to her. She looked at me and saw the look I was giving her and began acting as she should.

They gave their drinking preferences to her and she went to bring them what they asked for. Jake was still snickering at his clever reference to her.

"Jacob, that will be enough from you," I said to him.

"Dad, I was just…" Jake began but I stopped him.

"This time you started it, now I'm stopping it. Understood?" I asked him now giving him a look.

"Yes sir. Geez, no fun even at Thanksgiving," Jake grumbled.

I noticed Bella was not around Charlie. I decided to check where she was in case she was feeling the urge for blood. I walked into the kitchen and talked to Esme.

"Where's Bella?" I asked my wife.

"She's been very quiet. She walked outside on the porch and has been standing there staring out and hasn't been in since we served dinner," Esme responded.

"I think I'll go talk to her," I said as I let myself out on the porch. Bella didn't even turn around but kept staring out into the woods and really didn't notice me coming and standing next to her. As I walked up and stood next to her, she noticed me. "Beautiful scenery isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is," Bella replied.

"Bella, why aren't you by Charlie?" I asked her. "I thought you would be with him the entire time."

"I thought I needed a break, so I came out here," she said.

"A break from what?"

"That," she said pointing the kitchen.

"Oh, you're first Thanksgiving as a vampire," I said knowingly.

"I loved Thanksgiving and all the food. Now I can hardly look at it, much less be in the same room with it because of the smell," Bella explained.

"Yes, it was hard for Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett their first time also. The memories were hard to forget even though our human lives usually fade from our thoughts. You are right here with it right in front of you. I'm sorry Bella, this is the one holiday that really upsets newborn vampires like yourself," I acknowledged to her.

"It's not that I regret being changed, but…" Bella began.

"I know, you don't need to explain, Sweetheart," I said putting my arm around her. She leaned her head in against my chest. I kissed her forehead and stood with her for as long as she needed me.

"I miss it, at times, my old life," Bella admitted.

"We all do Sweetie, every once in a while something will trigger a memory or a feeling or a smell. It's like a death, we mourn what we have lost," I explained.

"Do you ever regret it Dad?" Bella asked.

"At first, I hated what I had become. I tried to end my life but I couldn't. I was miserable until I found Edward. He gave my life meaning and I could share it with him. He was so young to be losing his life to influenza. He changed things for me. I had a son who I loved and could share my life with forever. Then when I met Esme, my life was even more special and enriched. I had a loving wife and we became a family. When Rosalie and Emmett came along, our lives were fulfilled. Alice and Jasper were an added and unexpected gift. Now you are with us, and our family is complete. With the addition of Jake, Leah and Seth, we have been given even more blessings and our family is larger and even more satisfying. I've never been happier and I can't even imagine my life now without all of you in it. What began for me as a curse, has become a wondrous gift that I treasure every day," I explained to her.

"Wow, makes me feel like a jerk for bringing it up," Bella said.

"Don't ever feel that way. Don't ever hesitate to talk to me when things get too heavy or you are having doubts or are troubled with this new way of life. It takes a while to get used to. You are doing a great job adjusting to this life Bella, and I'm very proud of you," I said kissing her again.

"I put you through hell and back," Bella said looking at me and giving me an embarrassed look.

"Yes you did, and you still do at times, but so have Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and all the rest of your siblings, including the wolf children. This Thanksgiving, I'm most thankful for all my children, every one of you, and my wife. I'm thankful our family has grown again, for the better, and now we are friends with the wolf pack and we have extended family in Charlie, Sue and Billy. Look at Thanksgiving that way instead of through the food," I encouraged her.

"Yeah, I kinda like that. Thanks Dad," Bella said kissing me on the cheek.

From the window, Charlie had been watching the scene between us unbeknownst to us. Sue came up to him and put her arm around him. He put his arm around her.

"Looks like Bella doesn't need me much anymore," Charlie said to Sue.

"Don't be silly. Bella loves you," Sue answered him.

"I feel like I've been replaced. Carlisle is a better father than me. He's had a lot more experience at it and has more kids. All these kids adore him. All he has to do is look at them and they straighten up. I've always been lost as a father. Never really got the chance to be a father with Renee running off with Bella when she was so little," Charlie stated.

"I'm sorry, but I know Bella adores you. No one will ever take your place in her life. You watch and see," Sue said to him.

Bella and I turned to watch Charlie and Sue as they walked away from the window arm in arm. We could hear their entire conversation unbeknownst to them. I looked at Bella.

"You heard them," I said to her.

"Yeah, he's right Dad. You and Mom treated me more like real parents from the first time I met you," Bella expressed.

"Charlie and Renee did the best they could. Don't fault them for that. They both love you more than life itself. You will be our daughter forever, but you need to go and let Charlie know you love him and he will always be your father. You need to do this for him and for you. Do it while you can, because someday you won't be able to," I said to her and gave her a little shove toward the door. Bella walked to the door but turned and looked back at me.

"You realize you just proved me right," she said to me.

"How so?"

"Only a true father would say what you just said to me," Bella said and then walked in the kitchen.

I just stood there smiling after her, swelling with pride that my daughter had just once again reminded me of how wonderful my life has become and how thankful I am to have all of my children and my wife.

Bella spent most of the rest of Thanksgiving with Charlie as did Leah and Seth with Sue and Jake with Billy. After a while they all left and we walked them all out to the car. Everyone had a good time and for once we didn't have an incident. That was probably the most I was thankful for this Thanksgiving. Now it was time for Christmas to begin at the Cullen's.

"All right people, gather round," Alice said to her siblings and Esme and I. "This is how Christmas is done in the Cullen household."

"Oh please! Not this crap again," Rosalie said disgusted.

"Oh hush, Miss Scrooge," Alice said to her. "Our Wolfies were not with us last Christmas and they need to know that we get all of our decorations out and decide how and where we are going to put the Christmas tree this year," Alice said with excitement.

"Ha ha, Miss Scrooge. That's perfect with that snarl," Jake said pointing at Rosalie.

"Oh shut-up you fleabag. If you're really good, maybe Santa will bring you some flea powder this year," Rosalie laughed.

"Is that all you got? You must be slipping," Jake said to her. Rosalie just put her nose up and walked over to Emmett who was laughing along with Jake and the others. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm.

"We should put the tree over there this year, and Emmett, you are not messing around and moving the tree every time I turn around like you did last year," Alice said with her hands on her hips.

"What? You kept moving the tree? That's a good one," Jake said laughing with Seth. "I wish I would have been here to see that."

"You just may see things this year too," Emmett laughed. They both smacked hands in agreement.

"Daddy, make them stop it right now before they start," Alice pleaded to me. "Last year Daddy made Emmett stand in the corner and the rest of us decorated him like a Christmas tree," Alice laughed in her pixie way.

"Yeah, remember the song I made up, "Oh Emmett tree, oh Emmett tree, how ugly are your branches!" Edward laughed.

"Emmett, Jacob and whoever else has any ideas, you better stop it right now and let Alice decorate the tree or you will answer to me," I warned them all.

"All I see is decorations. Where's the fricken' tree?" Jake asked.

"Silly! We have to pick it out yet," Alice answered.

"Where from the mountain side?" Jake asked.

"Of course, we always have a live tree," Alice said.

"Why kill an innocent tree," Jake asked.

"We like the smell of a live tree. It reminds us of the woods," Alice explained.

"We might hike our hind legs at that tree if we phase into wolves," Jake said laughing. Seth and the boys cracked themselves up.

"Oh gross! Only you disgusting freaky wolves would think and say something like that," Rosalie spat at them.

"That's awful, you two hounds," Leah said to her fellow wolves.

"What a picture," Bella said.

"I'm embarrassed to call you my brothers," Alice said to them.

"Jacob and Seth, I should wash your mouths out with soap," Esme scolded them.

"There will be no watering the tree, you two," I said to them shaking my finger at Seth and Jake. The boys all dissolved into laughter and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Carlisle Cullen! You're no better than your two wolf sons," Esme said to me.

"Oh now they're _my_ wolf sons," I said back to Esme.

"Okay, come on. Let's get this Christmas tree search started," Emmett said waving all the boys toward the door.

"Carlisle, you go with them so they don't bring a tree back that's so big, they will want to cut a hole in the roof to let the top through," Esme said to me.

"Yes dear, I hear you," I said to my wife. Unfortunately, she was speaking from experience. Let's just say, Emmett + huge Christmas tree + saw + roof = disaster!

_**Alice:**_

"Bella, we have some Christmas things at the cottage. While Daddy and the boys are looking for our Christmas tree, and Momma is tidying the kitchen and emptying the dishwasher, lets us girls go and get the rest of the decorations," I said.

"Sure, let's go," Bella said.

We got to the cottage and got the decorations out of the attic. We were all sitting in the cottage talking amongst ourselves, since this would be Leah's first Cullen Christmas.

"Remember last Christmas with Jessica," Rosalie said.

"What happened? You mean your friend from town, Bella," Leah asked her.

"Yes, she came home from college on Christmas break and ended up in the ER. The dr. called Dad and he went to the hospital. Turns out she was drinking energy drinks to keep her awake and help her write reports and do homework. She had been partying too much," Bella explained.

"Why did Dad care?" Leah asked.

"Well, she stayed here a bit when we were all on our trip to Denali before Bella and Edward's marriage and Daddy got to know her," Alice explained.

"Dad almost became a surrogate father to her since her parents don't give a crap about her," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, he even paddled her a few times and when he found out she was taking energy drinks, he let her have it again. She stayed with us while her parents were away as usual, to get back on her feet. Those energy shots really did a number on her system. She was sneaking them again and Dad caught her. She really got it then," Bella said.

"I wonder what they would do to us." Rosalie wondered.

"Not much, it probably wouldn't have an effect on us," Alice said.

"Liquor does," Rosalie said.

"Maybe we should try one and see what it does," Leah said. "They probably won't affect me since I'm a wolf."

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"I'm still human. It will probably just be dissolved by the extra energy we wolves have anyway," Leah answered.

"We better not, Dad would have our hides if he caught us," Bella warned.

"He won't know, besides they won't have an effect on us anyway" Alice said.

"Listen to what you're saying. Dad always finds out," Rosalie said.

"Not this time. Leah, get some of those energy shots when you are in town tomorrow and we will meet over here and try them out," Alice said to her.

"Okay, how do we come over here without the others wondering what we are doing," Rosalie asked.

"We will just say we are decorating the cottage and having a girl's night, a sister's night," Alice corrected herself. "Otherwise, Momma would join us."

"Okay, we'll try it. We better get back before the guys get back and start putting the tree up themselves," Rosalie said.

"Oh my, come on. Hurry girls! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Decorating for Christmas

**Chapter 2 - Decorating for Christmas**

_**Carlisle:**_

We got back with our Christmas tree. It was a beautiful blue spruce. Surprisingly, Emmett did a good job picking it out and cutting it down. We were just about finished getting it to sit straight in the tree stand when the girls came in from the cottage. They had more decorations with them. There were decorations all over as Alice needed to set them all out in order to decide what decoration would go where. Everyone stayed out of her way until she needed our help. It looked like Christmas threw up in this room.

"Okay, the tree is going over by the window. Please put it in the direct center and Emmett, don't you dare keep moving it like last year," Alice said to him.

"Aww, you take all the fun out of decorating for Christmas, Ali. Oh by the way, here Rosie, I got you a snack," Emmett said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a squirrel. It was still alive and he threw it at Rosalie. She put her hands up and shrieked and ran out of the way.

"AAhhhhh! Get that thing away from me! I hate squirrels, they look like rats with bushy tails," Rosalie said running.

"Emmett Cullen, you get that…that rodent out of my house this instant," Esme scolded him.

"It better not hurt the tree or the decorations," Alice shouted at him.

"Get it, it's running toward the stairs," Edward said. Emmett lunged at it but it took off up the stairs.

"Oh no, it went in Pops study," Emmett yelled racing up the stairs.

"Emmett Cullen, you better get in that study," I shouted flashing up after him.

The squirrel was in a panic and was racing around my study. We closed the door so it wouldn't get out. It ran up one bookcase and knocked a bunch of my books down on the floor. I glared at Emmett. Then it ran to the couch.

"Oh good, rip that thing up," Jake called to it.

"Get that thing out of my study," I said to Emmett again.

"I'm trying but it's too fast," Emmett said.

"Huh, even a squirrel can outsmart Emmett," Jake said laughing.

"Hey, it's little and the sucker must have turbo-power or something," Emmett said lunging after it again.

"What kind of wolves are you two," Jasper asked Jake and Seth. "You should have known that squirrel was in the tree, couldn't you two smell it?"

"I didn't notice it. That nitwit must have put it in his pocket right away," Jake said pointing to Emmett.

"Hey, I'm not a witnit," Emmett came back.

"No, you're not since that isn't even a word. Hey, did you check that tree for owls?" Jake asked him.

"NO, we better go check right now," Emmett said heading for the door.

"Hold it right there, squirrel boy, get that squirrel before you do anything" I said to him.

"Did you ever think of opening the door to the woods and maybe the thing will go out on its own," Edward suggested.

"Good suggestion son," I said to him as I made my way over to the door and opened it.

"Wait, I got it trapped," Emmett said as he had it cornered. He reached down and scooped it up and let it go out the door to the woods. It immediately jumped to a tree and then sat down and looked back at Emmett. It started chirping and fussing at him.

"Ha ha ha, that squirrel's telling Emmett off! Who could blame it," Jake said laughing as we all did.

"Hey, shut up squirrel," Emmett shouted at it. That just made it fuss more at him. "I said shut up, you ungrateful tree rat," Emmett yelled at it again. It ran forward on the branch at Emmett and fussed and fussed at him. Emmett quickly slammed the door shut.

"Oh brother, he's afraid of a little squirrel," Jasper said laughing.

"Hey, that thing's pissed! I don't want it jumping on me," Emmett said. Everyone was laughing.

"Watch that language, Emmett," I warned him.

"Dad, I'm getting you a T-shirt that has "watch your language" on it for Christmas," Jake said to me.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you Jake," I said smirking at him.

"You would like it," Jake said.

We went back downstairs and the girls had most of the decorations up and were beginning to decorate the tree. It looked very festive and beautiful. Alice always does a classy job.

"Is that rodent out of my house?" Esme asked.

"Yes Momma, but that is one pissed off little squirrel," Emmett said.

"Emmett…" I tried to say.

"Yeah, we know Dad, watch the language Emmett," Jake said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, this wreath goes over there and the garland gets wound around the stair rail, who wants to do it?" Alice asked.

"Not me, you'll have me shifting it and taking it off and redoing it, you do it yourself," Jasper said to Alice.

"Have you people no sense of décor?" Alice asked.

"Do we look like we do?" Jake asked her.

"Now that you mention it," Alice said snickering.

"Hey, that's not nice Ali sis," Jake said nudging her.

It wasn't long and the Christmas decorations were all up. The tree was beautiful and thankfully we didn't have any incidents with Emmett clowning with the tree like last year. Christmas has certainly struck the Cullen household.

_**The next day:**_

Esme and I were going into town to do some Christmas shopping. The wolf children were all at school and just our vampire children were home.

"Children, your mother and I are going into town to do some Christmas shopping. I expect you all to behave while we are gone and I want no incidents. When Leah, Jake and Seth get home from school, make sure to either order supper or make something for them," I said to my brood.

"Let the mutts make their own dog chow," Rosalie said smirking.

"Rosalie that is not very becoming of you. You stop that smirking right now," Esme scolded her.

"I'm just teasing mother, we'll feed the dogs when they get home," Rosalie laughed.

"Rosalie! They are your brothers and sister, you will refer to them as such," I also scolded her.

"Better be good Rosie, or Santa Vamp will give you a lump of coal again," Edward teased.

"You've been around that mongrel too much," Rosalie said to him.

"At any rate, behave yourselves," I cautioned them. They all said they would. We'll see!

_**Alice:**_

The boys were playing games in the living room and Bella, Rosalie and I went into the kitchen. The wolf sibs would be home soon so we were going to make them supper.

"When is Leah due in from school?" I asked them.

"Soon, in about a half hour," Rosalie said.

"Let's make sloppy joes for them so we can make a quick get-away to the cottage after Leah eats. This is perfect. Momma and Daddy are out and the boys are playing those stupid video games. Jake and Seth won't care what we are doing," I said to my sisters.

Supper was ready and we heard Jake and Seth come in noisily as always. The came in and threw their books down on the couch.

"Man I hate school!" Jake said.

"I hate homework more than school," Seth said.

"Hey, something smells good," Jake said following the scent into the kitchen. "Oh wow, my favorite, oh wait, did poison rose make the food?" Jake asked disappointed.

"We all did, you ungrateful hound," Rosalie said to him. "I should throw it at you!"

"Well, don't cause Dad said we have to behave and you would be in for it if you did that," Bella said to her.

"I want to eat, I'm hungry," Jake said flopping down in a chair at the counter. "Where are the parents?"

"In town Christmas shopping," I answered him.

"Oh goody! I guess Santa Wolf will be especially good to me this year," Jake said happily.

"Why? All you do is taunt and tease me and make my life miserable. Why would Santa reward you, you dog pound reject!" Rosalie snarled.

"Well somebody needs a pruning. Your thorns are getting too pointed you tumble weed!" Jake snarled back.

"You smartass, mangy mutt," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Stinkweed!" Jake called back.

"I'm hungry, can I make a plate," Seth asked coming in the kitchen.

"Sure Seth, you're the sweet one, not muzzle mouth there," Rosalie said.

"Hey, Leah's home," Bella said.

We anxiously waited for her to come into the kitchen. When she did the three of us looked at her in anticipation and she discreetly nodded yes to us.

"Girls, we need to go back over to the cottage to get more decorations. I'm missing some sprays and wreaths," I said to them.

"Sure, just let me eat real quickly and we can head over," Leah said making a plate.

It wasn't long and we were hurriedly making our way over to the cottage. We got in and made sure the boys didn't follow us. They were too wrapped up in their stupid games to even notice we left. Leah took a bag out of her purse.

"I got several packs of them. I didn't know how many we would need with our metabolisms. So I figured we would need a few of them before feeling any effects, if any," Leah said. She spread them all out on the table. She had about 25 of them.

"Let's each take one and see how we react," I said. Each of us downed an energy drink.

"I don't feel anything," Bella said.

"Me either," Rosalie offered. None of us did, so we each drank another down.

"It seems funny to drink something," Bella said.

"Let's try another one, I don't feel any different," Leah said.

We each drank another one, then another one. After 5, we noticed Leah was acting very restless.

"Leah, are you okay," I asked her.

"Yes, but it's hot in here," Leah said. She was also nervously walking back and forth and looking out the windows. "I think I need to run. I feel anxious. I need to go for a run or a perimeter run," Leah said.

"You're moving kind of fast, are you sure you're okay," Bella asked.

"Yes, I-I'm just really anxious and I don't want to sit, I want to move," Leah said now growing antsier.

"WELL, ANYONE ELSE FEELING ANYTHING?" Rosalie asked loudly.

"Hey, not so loud," I said to her.

"I'M NOT LOUD!" Rosalie said in an irritated voice,

"Yes you are, you're shouting," Bella said to her.

"NO I'M NOT! YOUR EARS ARE WRONG!" Rosalie said to her.

"That doesn't make sense," Bella said to her.

"I'M NOT LOUD. YOU'RE HEARING THINGS," Rosalie roared even louder.

"Yeah, I'm hearing you! Stop shouting," Bella said to her.

"AM I REALLY LOUD?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! I'm surprised the guys haven't heard you," Alice said.

"I'm going to get Jake and Seth and make them go on a run with me," Leah said bolting to the door. Alice quickly flashed to the door to stop her.

"Leah, you're acting nervous and anxious, be careful not to tip them off about these energy drinks," I warned her.

"I won't. I'll be careful, I have to go," Leah said charging out the door. She ran so fast she almost was a blur like we were.

"Uh oh, I hope she can cover," I said to Bella and Rosalie.

"YEAH! ME TOO!" Rosalie bellowed.

"Geez, take it down a notch Rosie," I said to her holding my ear. "Man, my head hurts," I said now holding my head. Looking over at Bella, I noticed she was staring and her eyes were big. Great, now what's she going to do?

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer but sat staring. I shook her gently on the shoulder. "Bella?"

"What? What is it? Can't I just sit here and think. I'm always the one everyone thinks there's something wrong with. If it isn't Dad, it's Edward, and now you! Just let me alone," Bella said very irritable.

"BOY SHE'S IN A SNIT!" Rosalie shouted. My head was pounding.

"We better stay here until these effects wear off of us," I said to them.

"Who cares? Maybe I like the way I feel," Bella said crossly.

"My head hurts," I said holding it and laying on the couch.

"EVERYONE'S AFFECTED BUT ME!" Rosalie shouted even louder.

"Shut up Rosalie, you're like a megaphone," Bella griped at her.

"WELL! SHUT UP YOURSELF YOU GROUCH!" Rosalie fired back loudly.

_**At the house:**_

_**Jake:**_

"Hey, where's Leah? Let's go for our perimeter run," I said to Seth.

"She went with the girls to the cottage," Seth said. At that moment Leah came bounding in.

"Here I am! Did you call me? Let's go for a run. Come on, I want to go for a run. Now! Let's go. It's time to run. We're late…it's time…run, I want to run…come on," Leah said quickly and shot out the door toward the woods where we change and she phased into a wolf in seconds.

"What's the matter with her?" I said to Seth.

"I-I don't know. Why is she in such a hurry to do the perimeter run?" Seth asked.

"Beats me. Let's go out there," I said.

As we walked outside, Leah had phased into a wolf and was running in circles chasing her tail. Then she ran from the woods to the house and back over and over several times. She was running so fast, she was like a silver streak. Jake and I just watched her run back and forth. We looked at each other in wonder and when we looked back at her, we both did a double take. Leah was now standing and walking upright on her front paws with her back end and tail up in the air. She was running all around on her front feet.

"What's gotten into her?" I asked Seth.

"Man, I've never seen her like this," Seth said.

"I bet that lousy Thorn Bush put something in our food and she got it instead of me. Wait till I see her. I knew she'd do something to the food," I griped.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Seth asked as Leah was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, over there. She running by the living room windows and she's still on her front legs. It looks like she's doing handstands!" I said to Seth.

Inside the living room, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were playing their x-box and were intently into a game. They caught something out of the corner of their eyes by the window. They all three stopped and looked at the sight in front of them. They didn't say anything and went back to their game. After a few minutes, Jasper finally broke.

"Okay, I'm going to throw this out there. Did you guys see a wolf ass and tail run by the window?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, yes I did! I was afraid to mention it," Edward said.

"I thought I was losing it," Emmett admitted.

"That couldn't happen Emmett, you already lost it," Jazz said laughing.

"Was that Leah?" Edward asked.

"I think so," Jasper said.

"Should we mention this to anyone?" Edward asked.

"I'm not. How do you explain that," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I'm with you. I didn't see anything," Emmett said getting back to the game.

That's when Leah began doing backflips over and over from the beginning of the windows to the end. Then she came by walking on her back legs upright.

"Was she doing backflips?" Edward asked.

"Yep, and walking on her hind legs now," Emmett said.

"That's something you don't see every day," Jazzy said.

"Hope we never see it again. In fact, we didn't," Edward suggested.

"You think we should go see if she's okay?" Jazz asked.

"Are you kidding? Somehow, we will end up in trouble with Dad. No way, let Jake and Seth worry about it," Edward said. "If they need us, they'll come to us."

"You're right Eddie!" Emmett said.

"I told you not to call me that," Edward said.

"Sorry, I forgot Eddie," Emmett said smirking.

"I hate you!" Edward said.

_**Back outside:**_

_**Jake:**_

Seth and I had phased into wolves. We couldn't believe our eyes when we came out from the woods and saw Leah doing backflips and walking on her front then hind legs in an upright position. We both looked at each other and back at her. When she saw us looking at her, she ran over to us like she had been shot out of a cannon. She mentally told us it was time to do our run. Then before we could do anything, she shot off on the run. Seth and I looked at each other again and then followed her.

Leah was miles ahead of us during the entire run. We finished and came back home. I mentally told her it was time to phase back into human form. However, she had other ideas.

"You two killjoys! Let's go for a longer run. Come on, come on," she yipped to us getting into a play stance and jumping at us.

"No, we're done," I told her mentally. Seth and I phased back and got our clothes on. We started walking back to the house. Leah shot in front of us and down the drive to the road. She came bounding back and then ran down again. That's when we saw Mom and Dad pull into the drive from the main road. Leah darted out in front of Dad's car and he slammed on the breaks. She stopped in time and darted off into the woods. Dad got out of the car and slammed his door.

"Leah Cullen! You get back here, Young Lady!" Dad called to her.

It wasn't long and Leah came slowly back and sheepishly made her way over and stood about a man's length from Dad.

"Come here, Young Lady!" Dad called to her. Mom had also got out of the car and was now standing by Dad.

"Oh boy, Leah did it now," Seth said nudging me. "She's going to get a good telling off."

"She'll get worse than that, Dad almost hit her with the car," I said to him.

"Leah, we could have hit you with the car," Mom said to her. Leah just sat down and whimpered.

"What's the matter with you? You've never done anything like that before. You need to be careful. You go phase back to human form right now and then we are going to have a talk about safety," Dad said to her.

Mom and Dad got back in the car and drove into the garage. We were standing there and waiting for Leah. She went to the woods and phased and came back in human form. She darted over to us as fast as she ran as a wolf. She came up to us.

"Leah, what's got into you? Are you okay? You're eyes look funny," I said to her.

"You think Dad will notice?" She asked.

"He already noticed something. You almost got hit by his car. You better settle down," I warned her.

"Walk in with me," Leah said.

The three of us went in and Dad and Mom had just got in with an armful each of packages. They set them down on the kitchen counter. Leah walked in behind me and Seth. Dad spied her and she hung back by us.

"You come here, little lady!" Dad said pointing to a spot right in front of him. Leah slowly made her way over to him. "What in the world were you doing? You could have been hurt!" Dad scolded her.

"Sorry Dad, I was just running off some nervous energy," Leah said.

"Why are you nervous?" Dad asked.

"Oh, just a lot at school today and I have a lot of tough assignments coming up and I was all keyed up. I just wanted to run some of my anxiety out, and I guess I got careless," Leah explained.

"Well you be careful from now on. I don't want to see you be so careless again, missy and I mean it," Dad said. He walked forward and hugged her and she returned the hug. He looked at her intently. "Leah, your eyes looked a little glazed. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked her.

"Yes Dad, like I said. Just a stressful day," Leah said.

"Well settle down," Dad said. He let go of her and as she turned and walked away, Dad landed a sharp smack to her bottom. "Don't you let me catch you being so careless again!" Dad warned her.

"Ooww! Yes Dad," Leah said and smiled and walked off rubbing her stinging spot.

Just then the door opened and Bella, Rosalie and Alice came in. Alice was holding her head and ran up the stairs to her room. Bella looked like she was in a mood and ran up to her room. Rosalie came in and looked in the living room and saw Emmett and the guys playing games.

"ALWAYS PLAYING THOSE MINDLESS GAMES!" Rosalie shouted at them.

"Geez Rosie! We're just having fun," Emmett answered.

"Rosalie! Not so loud!" Mom called to her.

"WHAT?" Rosalie asked loudly.

"Your mother said, not so loud," Dad said to her.

"SORRY!" Rosalie said and ran up the steps also.

Seth and I looked at one another. Then we looked back at the stairs. We both looked at each other again and shrugged our shoulders.

"What's with the girls?" Dad asked.

"Who knows! We're going in by the boys where it's safe," I said. Seth and I went to join the guys. We sat down on the floor by the guys.

"Did you guys see Leah walking on her front paws?" Edward asked.

"Yep, yes we did!" I said to them.

"That makes me feel better," Edward said.

_**In the Kitchen:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

"That was strange," I said to Esme at the way the girls acted.

"So was the incident with Leah," Esme said.

"I'll say. Alice was holding her head, Bella looked like she was in a mood and Rosalie was so loud," I said.

"You think something is up with the girls, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Of course, Esme. There's always something up around here. We'll just have to bide our time until we find out or one of them slips," I said to Esme.

"Seems okay for now," Esme said.

"That's was I'm afraid of. Okay for now!" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe it was just an off day and it will pass," Esme suggested.

"That would be the best Christmas present ever," I said laughing.

"Oh Carlisle…" Esme said clapping me on the shoulder.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Second Try

**Chapter 3 - Second Try**

_**Carlisle:**_

A few days have passed since the girls were acting oddly. No more such incidents have occurred to my knowledge at least. I have been at the hospital on a 3-day shift which now has ended and I am now home for a bit. Christmas is fast approaching and excitement is in the air as the children are busily purchasing gifts for the family. Bella is happy that she does not have to go Christmas shopping so she has Alice doing her shopping for her for Edward and whatever she wants to purchase for the rest of us. The children were allowed an extra allowance for Christmas shopping. Since this is Leah, Jake and Seth's first Christmas as official Cullen's, they are astounded as to the generous allowance they have received. Leah and Jake are happy to be able to purchase a nice gift for Sue and Jake feels the same about Billy.

Esme and I have a few more gifts to obtain and we are planning on going this afternoon. The wolf children are now out of school for Christmas break so we are a full house. Jake and Rosalie are their usual bantering selves. The others are fine. Bella still sulks at times about not being allowed her freedom but for the most part, she has curbed her rebelliousness.

"Children, your father and I are going into Port Angeles today to finish up our shopping," Esme said to our brood who were all gathered in the kitchen.

"Yes, and I expect all of you to act your ages and behave while we are gone. No funny business and no clowning around. Emmett, you let that Christmas tree and the decorations alone," I warned him.

"Aww Pops! I had a real good one to pull on Ali," Emmett said.

"You snot," Alice said to him. "Ha ha, Daddy thwarted your plans!"

"I never get to do what I want," Emmett lamented.

"You've done enough throughout the past to carry you through, so stop whining," I said to him.

"Darn, I would've liked to see what he had in mind," Jake said.

"We are leaving now so behave! I don't want to take any of you to my study during the holidays," I warned them as we walked out to my car.

"I wish we could get rid of that study. That's going to be my wish from Santa Wolf," Jake said aloud.

"I heard that, Young Man. My study better be in tact when I get back or you are going to be one sorry little wolf boy crying to Santa Wolf," I warned him coming back in the kitchen.

"Uh…y-yes Dad," Jake said and gave me the thumbs up. I just shook my head at him and walked back out. "Man, I'm telling you we need to put a bell on him to warn us when he is coming," Jake said.

"JACOB!" I shouted from the garage.

"Geez! I hate that vampire hearing!" Jake said aloud. The others all laughed.

_**Alice:**_

"While they're gone, we girls are going to the cottage to wrap gifts. You boys stay away if you know what is good for you," I said. "Come on girls."

"We want nothing to do with wrapping gifts," Jasper said to us.

"Good, then we can expect your full cooperation and will take your word for it," I said happily. "Come on ladies, let's go."

We quickly made or way over to the cottage. We took a bunch of wrapping paper and supplies and arrived and entered the cottage. We made sure we were not followed and got down to business and got out a new supply of energy shots Leah had purchased for us.

"How many should we try this time?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, after 5 the last time we started feeling the effects, so let's up it to 6 each," I suggested.

"I'm drinking 6 one after the other this time. Maybe I won't be in such a foul mood this time," Bella said grabbing 6 shots. She downed them quickly and sat there. Nothing happened so she downed 2 more.

"Bella, don't drink too many at a time, you never know how it might affect you," I warned her. "In fact, we all better be careful since we found out the last time these energy shots do have an effect on us."

"We just have to be careful no one sees us again. Especially you Leah. Nice way to draw suspicion on us by running like a shot all around," Rosalie said to her.

"Oh like you didn't draw any attention to yourself, shouting like you were some kind of announcer with a megaphone as Bella called you," Leah came back at her.

"Was I really that loud?" Rosalie asked us.

"Yes!" We all told her.

"I'm surprised Dad didn't come after us all," Bella said. "He knew something happened with Leah and he noticed her eyes. We have to make sure all of the effects are worn off of us before we go back home, especially if Dad is there. I'm sure he was aware something was up."

"Yes, we have to be extra careful. Dad will lay into us if he catches us doing something so foolish like this," Leah said.

We decided to each drink about 10 shots each to see what would happen. It didn't take long before we were noticing things on each other.

"Oh no, I'm feeling anxious again and I need to run," Leah said beginning to pace.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa! Ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bella giggled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY BELLA?" Rosalie asked.

"Ha ha ha ha, everything, I can't stop laughing," Bella said.

"HEY LEAH! DON'T GO RUNNING AROUND BY THE HOUSE. STAY HERE!" Rosalie bellowed.

"Well, Megaphone Mouth is back," Bella said and dissolved in hysterics.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah!" Alice laughed in her high pitch pixie voice which was even more high-pitched now.

"MAN ALICE! NOT SO SHRILL!" Rosalie shouted holding her ears.

"Rosalie stop shouting," Leah said to her.

"STOP PACING! YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS!" Rosalie said loudly.

All Bella did was giggle. She couldn't stop herself. Everything cracked her up. She was the complete opposite of the last time. I was having difficulty keeping from laughing also. Although my head was beginning to pound again with Rosalie shouting so much.

"Look, I have to go run, I can't hold still," Leah said.

She shot out the door and went back to where she changes and phased. The next thing we saw was a gray form shooting by so fast it looked like a missile. She charged into the woods and ran back and forth and then circled the cottage. Rosalie went out to get her. Bella was laughing the whole time and I was feeling giddy also.

"LEAH! COME IN THE COTTAGE BEFORE THE GUYS SEE YOU," Rosalie bellowed to her.

Before Rosalie could turn around and come back in, Leah had run and flew into the cottage and knocked Rosalie over she ran so fast. Bella laughed even more at that and I did too.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU TWO, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY," Rosalie said loudly.

Bella and I looked at both Leah and Rosalie and then at each other. We broke out laughing so hard we were falling on the floor. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Leah yipped and covered her ears with her paws since my high voice hurt her sensitive hearing. We were all a mess.

After a couple of hours, the effects were beginning to wear off and Bella wasn't laughing so much anymore. Leah went out and phased back to human form and came back in. Rosalie was still loud, but not like before. My head was now really beginning to hurt. Bella began complaining also.

"Wow, my head hurts now. Every noise aggravates me," Bella said. "Alice, don't talk so much. Your voice is getting under my skin."

"Well I have to talk, so just deal with it," I said angrily to her. Wow, my mood suddenly changed to being very angry.

"I'm still feeling the effects and I want to run off some of this energy," Leah said. "I'm going to go back and tell Jake and Seth it's time to go for our perimeter run."

"NO! We still have after affects from the energy shots. Don't bring them around here, they will notice how we are acting and our eyes look funny and so do yours," I told Leah.

"They won't notice, I'll be in wolf form," Leah said as she took another energy shot and drank it.

"What did you do that for?" Bella asked.

"To give me a little more pep to do the run," Leah said and bolted out the door.

"WAIT! LEAH!" Rosalie called after her. Leah had run off.

"Great! Now the guys will know something and we will get caught," Bella complained.

"Not if we're careful," I said to them.

Bella grabbed a few more of the shots and drank them down. She began her giggling again. At least she wasn't irritable but now everything made her laugh again.

"Bella, you are going to get caught," I warned her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! No I won't," Bella laughed.

_**Back at the house:**_

Leah arrived back at the house and ran into the garage and opened the kitchen door leading in from the garage. She only stuck her head in and called to Jake and Seth.

"Hey, Jake and Seth! Come on, let's do a perimeter run," Leah called.

"Wait a few minutes yet," Jake called out to her.

"NO! Right now. Come on, I'm phasing. Last one out is a rotten wolf, that means you Jake!" Leah goaded him.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one," Jake said bounding out to phase.

Seth was right behind him and they ran over to where they hide their clothes to phase. By the time they got there, Leah had already phased into a wolf and was excitedly running back and forth waiting for them to become wolves. Jake and Seth watched her as she flew back and forth like a silver bullet. They looked at each other.

"What's gotten into her again," Jake wondered.

"Who knows, she sure is in a hurry," Seth said.

Both of them phased and they then made their way over to Leah. However, Leah had other plans and shot off again and was miles ahead of them like the last time. There was no way for them to catch up she was running so fast. Jake communicated to both Leah and Seth mentally.

"_Leah, what's with you again? Why are you running so far ahead and so fast?" Jake asked mentally._

"_You two are just slowpokes," Leah responded mentally._

_"What's up with you Leah? You've never acted like this before," Seth said to her mentally also._

"_We need to have some fun. Race you back to the house," Leah called to them mentally. _

She then took off for the house with Jake and Seth trying to catch up to her but there was no way they would. Rosalie, Bella and I heard her race past on her way back to the house.

"Hey, we better get back to the main house before Momma and Daddy get back from shopping. We can't let Daddy see us or hear us acting this way," I said to Rose and Bella.

"YEAH! WE CAN'T TAKE ANY CHANCES," Rosalie shouted.

"You better not talk when we get back to the house," Bella suggested. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You better not laugh all the time either, Bella," I warned her.

"You either, giggles!" Bella said to me as she dissolved in laughter. I joined her, not able to hold back giggling.

"OH BROTHER! YOU TWO ARE RIDICULOUS," Rosalie said aloud.

We then made our way slowly back to the house. On the way we saw Jake and Seth coming back trying to catch Leah who had just made it to our yard. We still had a bit to go yet and Bella and I were still laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Rosalie shouted again.

Jake and Seth did a double take as they passed just as Rosalie bellowed at us. Jake turned and growled and snarled at Rosalie.

"DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME YOU FLEA-INFESTED WEASEL PELT!" Rosalie shouted at Jake. Jake growled at her again.

_**Back at the garage:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

Esme and I had just arrived home and pulled into the garage. I had the trunk open and was taking our packages out. Esme had just walked into the house with an armful. As I was leaning in to get more packages, a silver flash ran past me into the house. I heard Esme scream.

"Leah! What are you doing?" Esme said to her. "Get out Young Lady and phase back," Esme ordered her.

Before I could say anything, the same silver flash flew past me again and over to the woods where my wolf children keep their clothes hidden. I then saw Jake and Seth arrive there panting with their tongues hanging out like they were out of breath from trying to catch up to her. I stood there watching over by the woods wondering what was going on with Leah and why she was running so fast. I then turned and was leaning into the trunk again gathering an arm load of packages.

"HI DADDY! NEED ANY HELP?" Rosalie came in and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa! OOWW!" I said aloud. I was so startled, I dropped the packages and bumped my head on the edge of the trunk.

"DID I SCARE YOU?" Rosalie bellowed to me again.

"Rosalie! Why are you so loud and yes you scared me so bad I hit my head," I said to her.

"I'M NOT LOUD! EVERYONE KEEPS TELLING ME I'M LOUD AND I'M NOT!" Rosalie said with disgust.

"You are too loud. Tone it down, will you," I said holding my ears. I then reached back into the trunk and grabbed the packages again.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Bella laughed along with Alice who very shrilly joined her.

"Ouch!" I yelled bumping my head yet again and dropping the packages back in the trunk a second time.

"Carlisle! Don't drop those packages, you might break something," Esme said to me.

"Hee hee hee heee heee heee," Alice laughed in her high-pitch laugh.

"Alice, stop laughing like that," Esme scolded her. "Carlisle, pick those up and don't drop them."

"I didn't meant to drop them," I said picking them up again.

"I'LL HELP YOU DAD," Rosalie shouted again.

"Oohh," I said and dropped the packages again. "Rosalie, stop being so loud," I said firmly to her.

"Rosalie! What's the matter with you? Why are you talking so loud?" Esme asked her. "Let me take those Carlisle. You'll have everything broken to pieces if you keep that up," Esme said to me.

"Me keep that up? Are you serious, Esme?" I said to my wife. "She scared me so bad I dropped the packages," I tried explaining. "Twice!"

"That's what I mean. You dropped the packages twice," Esme said grabbing the packages in her arms.

"What's all the noise in here?" Jake asked as he and Seth came in the garage. They were both in human form again.

"Your sisters," I answered.

"Jake and Seth, come and get these packages since your father can't seem to hold onto them," Esme called to the boys.

"Be my guest," I said to Jake and Seth waving my hands at the trunk full of packages.

Jake and Seth came over and leaned into the trunk as Esme began loading each of them up with the packages.

"MOM, I SAID I WOULD HELP," Rosalie bellowed again.

"What the…," Jake said dropping the packages in the trunk like I had.

"Hey, not so loud," Seth called also dropping his pile back into the trunk.

They both turned and looked at Rosalie. "What's with her and Leah?" Seth asked looking at both of them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Bella laughed as her and Alice walked into the kitchen holding onto each other practically falling over laughing. "Tee hee hee hee hee hee," Alice added giggling.

"What's with Laffy and Daffy?" Jake asked motioning toward Bella and Alice.

"Never mind, Rosalie, come over here and help me carry these packages in since the men in this family cannot hold onto a simple package," Esme said irritated. She reached in the trunk and grabbed some of the packages Jake and Seth dropped.

"SURE THING MOM," Rosalie shouted walking right up behind Esme.

"Aahh! Rosalie!" Esme shouted at her as she now dropped the packages into the trunk.

"Esme, darling, please don't drop the packages, you might break what's in them," I said smirking at my now very irritated wife.

"Yeah, Mom, careful!" Jake said grinning.

"HERE, I'LL GET THE PACKAGES!" Rosalie said scooping them all up in her arms. We all covered our ears and stepped back away from her.

"WEAKLINGS!" Rosalie said shouted to me, Jake and Seth as she walked toward the house.

"Dad, do you have any earplugs?" Jake asked me.

"Hush, Jacob," I said to him.

"Me hush? Really Dad? I'm not the one shattering the sound barrier," Jake said rubbing his ears.

"What's gotten into these girls," Esme asked me holding her ears.

"EMMETT! COME AND HELP ME WITH THESE PACKAGES!" Rosalie shouted as she entered the kitchen.

"Geez, Babe! Why are you shouting?" Emmett asked her.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING," Rosalie answered him loudly.

"Hey, they can hear you in Canada," Edward said to her. We heard Bella and Alice giggling together in the house also.

"Something's going on, that's for sure," I said to Esme, Jake and Seth.

"How can you tell? This is normal for our family," Jake said laughing.

"Don't you start," I said to Jake nudging him.

"Alice, sweetie, you been bitten by the giggle bug?" Jazz asked his mate.

"She got bit by something," Seth said.

"Must be Christmas fever," Jazz added as Bella and Alice continued giggling.

"It's a fever all right," Jake added. "Seems to be contagious to the girls."

"Mom isn't acting like that," Seth said.

"Mom isn't a girl," Jake said absentmindedly.

"What was that, Jacob Cullen?" Esme said grabbing Jake by the ear.

"Ooww, Mom my ear! I-I didn't mean it like that," Jake said.

"Oh boy," I said looking at Seth.

"Well just how did you mean it then," Esme asked tweaking his ear some more.

"Ouch! I-I meant, it was only affecting the females and you're not female, uh…wait…OOWw! Dad help," Jake pleaded.

"Not female! What am I then," Esme said tweaking his ear again.

"Dad, a little help here," Jake pleaded some more.

"Oh no, you're not dragging Seth and I into that one," I said as I herded Seth into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot! Mom, come on…" Jake continued.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," Esme said to him.

"You're a woman…not a girl…you know…you're not young…like…DAD…SETH…" Jake shouted.

"Not young, now you did it my little wolf boy," Esme said as she turned him and smacked him on his rump.

"OWW! Mom…I-I didn't mean it…" Jake begged.

"WHAT DID THE MUTT SAY?" Rosalie bellowed again.

"Babe, not so loud," Emmett said again.

"Aahh, loud!" I said holding my ear. "Come on Seth, its better out here watching this show," I said as Seth and I came back out by Esme and Jake.

"You little snot," Esme said ruffling Jake's hair.

Jake, Seth and Esme and I laughed out loud. We were all standing in the garage laughing. I closed the trunk of my car.

"MOM WHERE DO YOU WANT THE PACKAGES?" Rosalie shouted even louder now. We all jumped we were so startled.

"Dad, how about we get in your car and go into town for supper," Jake suggested.

"Good idea, son. Get in while we can," I said to them.

We all piled into my car and we pulled out of the garage. As we were turning to head for the road, Emmett, Edward and Jasper came out calling to us.

"Hey! Take us with you," they all called to us.

"Step on it, Dad," Jake said.

I did just that…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 -- Spill the Beans

**Chapter 4 – Spill the Beans**

_**Carlisle:**_

We went to the pizza place in town and the boys, Seth and Jake, devoured 2 large pizzas and multiple refills of soda. Esme and I were discussing our girls and what they were up to. I decided to ask Jake and Seth what they knew.

"Jake and Seth, what is up with the girls?" I asked them.

"No idea Dad. Leah keeps wanting to go on perimeter runs and she takes off and we can't catch her. She was always fast, but now she seems to be turbo-charged! We can't keep up with her. She about killed us earlier. The other day she was so anxious, she was killing time while we phased by walking upright on her front and hind legs in wolf form. Go figure," Jake said.

"The girls go off to the cottage and we don't see them for a while. Then when we do, they are all acting odd. Like Bella and Alice laughing all the time and Rosalie yelling. What's up with that?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, but I think I need to have a little talk with the girls when we get home," I said giving Esme a look. I don't like the sound of this. "Boys are you about done eating?" I asked.

"Yep, we're ready whenever you are," Jake said. "Hey Dad, we weren't ratting the girls out."

"I know that, I just asked if you knew if something was going on with them," I replied.

"We ratted them out, Jake," Seth said.

"Yeah, but Dad tricked us. That was sneaky Dad!" Jake complained.

"Don't worry, I already knew something was up so you really didn't tell me anything I didn't already know," I appeased him.

"Yeah, but this involves the yellow rose, so you know how that would go over," Jake reminded me. "She and I have such a close bond."

"You two bring it yourselves," I pointed out to him.

"We like it that way," Jake admitted.

I paid the bill and we left and got into my car to go home and try to figure out what is going on. Jake got in the backseat and as he sat down, he let out a loud and long burp that practically shattered the windows of my car. He and Seth dissolved in laughter.

"Jacob! Where are you manners?" Esme scolded him.

"At home," Jake answered laughing.

"Jacob Cullen, don't think I won't spank your butt when we get home," Esme said glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn my manners back on," Jake relented.

"You better, mister," Esme warned him.

The rest of the ride home was uneventful as Jake and Seth were engaged in their phones and their own conversations. Esme and I were talking about the girls. The girls are up to something and I am going to be watching them and trying to get them to spill the beans. As we pulled into the garage, I could hear laughter and the children all talking in the living room. It suddenly became quiet when they heard us pull into the garage. We got out of the car and made our way into the house. Jake and Seth were laughing and cutting up. Esme and I followed them in with me bringing up the rear. I could see the girls straighten up a little when they saw me. I was looking at the group who were suddenly very quiet.

"Hi ya, Pops! Thanks for taking us along," Emmett said to me.

"Yeah, you could have told us you were taking Jake and Seth out. You left Leah behind," Edward pointed out.

"That's okay, I wasn't hungry anyway," Leah said quickly.

"No, you were just running around like a crazy…" Emmett began until he was halted.

"Babe, stay out of it," Rosalie said to him.

"Well, I see you found your normal voice again, Rosalie," I said giving her a hard stare.

"Uh…I guess so…uh…I didn't think I was loud," she said.

"Oh you were loud, ten miles of animal life scattered they were so frightened by your little whispers," Jake joked.

"Are you sure it wasn't because they saw you in your mangy wolf suit," Rosalie fired back.

"Oh you…" Jake started.

"Stop it, both of you," I said to them. "That's enough." Leah was sitting there nervously tapping her foot. I noticed and she saw me looking at her and made her foot stop tapping. "Still feeling stressed out?" I asked Leah.

"Uh…no Dad…just a habit," Leah recovered.

"Is it now? So I see the hyena sisters have stopped their giggling," I said looking at Alice and Bella. They both giggled softly trying to stop themselves. "Oh, a little bit left, huh?" I asked them.

"N-nooo, pfftt, Daddy," Alice giggled halting herself.

"You boys notice anything about the girls and their odd behavior?" I said catching them off guard.

I had made my way into the living room and was standing very near the group with my arms folded staring at all of them. You could tell they were all very uncomfortable.

"Like what, Pops? Their always odd," Emmett said grinning.

"We can't get to the bottom of it, Dad," Edward offered.

"Edward," Bella said knocking his arm.

"Well, he asked me and I answered him," Edward said to her.

"Yes, well I'm going up to my study for a little while. I think maybe you girls should join me," I said holding my hand out to the stairs indicating they should come.

"Oh, we're fine, Daddy. Don't worry so much about us. We were just having girl time and fun," Alice explained.

"I am worried, that is why this is not a request, move it," I said to the girls. They all hesitated a moment but then realized they had no choice. They then began walking to the stairs.

"WELL, HAVE A NICE TRIP WHISPERING ROSE," Jake shouted loudly.

"Jacob, that was right by my ear," I scolded him.

"Sorry Dad," Jake said.

"What trip?" Rosalie asked Jake.

"THE TRIP YOU'RE GOING TO BE TAKING OVER DAD'S KNEE!" Jake shouted again.

"JAKE!" I scolded loudly to him.

"Jacob, come over here and bend over," Esme said to Jake. Jake looked at Esme and then at me. I indicated he should do as his mother said. He reluctantly went over to her.

"Yes Mom," Jake said.

"You heard me, bend over," Esme said to him. He reluctantly bent over and grabbed his ankles. Esme land one sharp smack on the right side of his bottom. "That's for belching in the car." She then landed another one on the left side. "That's for shouting in your father's ear, twice," Esme said satisfied with her handiwork.

"OOWW! OUCH! Mo-om!" Jake complained rubbing the stings. He stood up and had a pouty look on his face.

"You're lucky it was only 2 smacks," Esme said to him.

Rosalie had a smirk on her face and Jake saw it and made a face back to her. The girls filed up the stairs and I followed them into my study. We got in and I motioned for all of them to find a seat in front of my desk. I went and sat behind it. I waited until they all got situated before I began.

"So, who wants to tell me what you four have been up to," I asked my girls.

"What do you mean, Dad," Rosalie asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about, we both know you four are up to something so it is in your best interest to tell me now and not let me find out later," I said to them giving them a glaring stare.

"We're fine Daddy," Alice said cheerfully.

"Yes, now you are, but a few hours ago, Rosalie was bellowing like an announcer, Leah was running here and there at warp speed, and you and Bella were giggling at everything. So what have you been up to?" I asked again.

"It must have been an off time for us or something," Bella suggested.

"Oh it was off alright," I admitted.

"Daddy, you worry too much about us," Alice said.

"Yes Dad, we're okay, stop worrying so much," Leah offered.

"I always worry about my children, but this was beyond strange behavior, almost like if you were drunk or on drugs or something like that," I posed to them. "I know that certainly can't be the case now, could it?"

"Dad, you're imagining things," Rosalie said.

"No, I'm not," I said to her.

"Can't we be girls just wanting to have fun? I believe there is a song about that," Alice said.

"Yeah, that's it Dad, we're just bonding as sisters and goofing off as girls, we are still teenagers as you like to point out to us. It's nothing like you suggested. The very idea," Bella said giving me a wry look.

"I am a physician you know," I said to her. "I can tell the difference between goofing off and the effects on a person after taking a drug or alcohol."

"There you go again, needlessly worrying about us. Chill out Daddy, and let us have some fun. We are not hurting ourselves or anyone else," Alice said with a little edge to her voice.

"Need I remind you of my head getting bumped twice after Rosalie scared me talking so loud, and Bella and you coming up behind me and giggling, plus Leah darting out in front of the car and how by being scared by Rosalie and the giggle girls, I almost broke the packages your mother had in the trunk. So someone did get hurt and Leah almost got hurt. You better think that one over again, Alice," I said sternly to her.

"But nothing happened, so it's all okay. Stop worrying Daddy, we're fine," Alice said again.

"You weren't fine and I will always worry. Let me give you a little advice, something _is_ going to happen if I find out you four are up to no good and are doing something that could potentially harm yourselves and others. I suggest you spill the beans now instead of later. You'll get punished now, but if I find out on my own and it's something I perceive as dangerous, you are really going to get it then. All four of you. Now I am asking you again, what is going on with you four," I asked them giving them a glaring look. None of them bailed. They sat stoically looking back at me.

"We told you Dad, nothing is wrong. Just stop worrying," Rosalie said again.

"Girls, I suggest you take a few minutes and discuss this amongst yourselves. I am going to go out for a few minutes and when I get back, I am hoping you will all have come to your senses," I said getting up. I left them alone and as I closed the door and stepped into the hallway, I could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"What should we do?" Leah asked her sisters.

"Don't panic Leah, Daddy's just fishing. He likes to set traps and get you to reveal something to him. Just keep quiet and it will all be okay," Alice said.

"I'd rather tell him and get it over with," Leah said.

"No, then we'll all get it. I'm not looking forward to a sore butt on Christmas," Bella said.

"Well, I'll tell him it was all me and I'll take the blame. If we wait and he finds out, we are really going to get it. I'd like to avoid that," Leah said.

"Don't worry, he won't find out. We just need to be extra careful. Just follow our lead," Rosalie suggested to Leah.

"You realize he always finds out," Leah said. "He's going to be very upset with us, I still say we come clean and get it over with."

"You can't because then we will all be in trouble. Majority rules, we three say no. So we win, just keep calm," Alice said.

"Dad's no fool. He already knows we are up to something," Leah said with a touch of anxiety.

"We can ride this out, just don't fall for any of his tricks trying to slip us up," Alice said.

"You better be right Alice," Rosalie said to her.

"Shhh, here he comes," Alice said.

I walked back into the room that suddenly became very quiet. I walked over and sat down at my desk and looked at all four of my daughters before me, holding each one in my sight one at a time. None of them flinched. All except Leah, she looked a little apprehensive, but then shook it off. I realized I was not going to get anywhere with these stubborn daughters of mine.

"Well, I can see by the looks on your faces you are going to pass on my offer to fess up, so I suppose there is nothing more to say except, good luck," I said eyeing them all again.

"Dad, relax will you? We're fine," Bella said.

"You had your chance, so just be warned, when I find out what you are doing, and I will find out, you better hope it doesn't come back to bite you," I warned them.

"Thanks Daddy, for caring so much about us," Alice said sweetly.

"Dad, we're good," Bella said giving me a thumbs up.

"Nothing's going on," Rosalie said.

"Later Dad," Leah said heading for the door.

They then left my study. I just sat there shaking my head at them. Who do they think they are kidding? They are so guilty, I practically had to wipe the word "Guilty" off each of their foreheads. They are playing with fire and when you play with fire, you get burned.

A few days had passed and I was back on a shift at the hospital and Esme went into town to get some final things for Christmas which was coming very fast next Wednesday. The children were all home alone.

_**Alice:**_

"Mom and Dad are gone, let's go to the cottage and try the rest of the shots again. We will have time to do one set of them," Alice suggested.

"What do we tell the guys?" Bella asked.

"Oh, they're doing their own things. Let's just say it is Christmas related again, they won't come near the cottage," Alice said.

The girls then made their way to the cottage and got out the shots. Leah would go into town and purchase more when they needed to.

"How many are we going to do this time?" Leah asked.

"I'm doing 15 at a time," Bella said.

"Isn't that a little overboard," Leah asked.

"Not to vampires, you might want to scale that back a little, Leah," Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will," Leah added.

_**Back in the house:**_

Emmett had come down the stairs and Jake was sitting in the living room. He looked around and then went to see Jake.

"Where are the girls?" Emmett asked.

"They gave some excuse to go to the cottage and do whatever it is Dad is going to catch them at," Jake said.

"Aw man, I wish they would stop whatever they are doing, I hate it when my Rosie gets in trouble with Pops," Emmett said.

"Imagine how she feels being married to you. You get in as much trouble and I do," Jake said laughing.

"Think they will be down at the cottage a while?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, they're usually gone a couple of hours, why?" Jake asked.

"Want to get Alice and mess with her Christmas tree?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, but what about what Dad said, he warned you not to mess with the tree this year," Jake reminded him.

"Oh he won't know. The real tree will be back in place by the time he gets home," Emmett said.

"Well, in that case, what do you have in mind," Jake asked happily.

"Oh my little wolf bro, you're gonna love this one," Emmett said rubbing his hands together. "Come with me."

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- Christmas Eve

**Chapter 5 – Christmas Eve **

_**Emmett:**_

I enlisted Jake's help in teasing Alice and moving her Christmas tree just to give her a rise. She's always so anal about the Christmas tree and that it has to be so perfect. Who sees it but us? Well, this year Charlie, Sue and Billy will be coming. Sam is spending Christmas with Emily and while Pops wanted to invite them, it would make Lulu too uncomfortable. So, now Jake and I are going to mess with Ali a little. This is the perfect time since her and the girls are down at the cottage digging themselves in deeper with Pops. Jake and I made our way to the Christmas tree. It was almost glistening with Alice's touches on it.

"Okay Jakey boy, let an expert show you how it's done," I said to him.

"Sure, where's the expert?" Jake asked.

"Me, right here, dummy. Who else do you see in the room?" I asked him.

"Just an expert dummy," Jake answered.

"Yeah, see, I told you…wait a minute…" I said to him.

"So, what are we doing?" Jake asked me.

"Oh yeah, we are going to switch this tree out with a different one. Ali will have a cow!" I said laughing.

"What are we going to do with this tree?" Jake asked me.

"We have to hide it, how about in your room?" I suggested.

"My room? Oh no, not in my room. Alice will tear me apart. Put it in your room," Jake said to me.

"Rosie will have a fit," I told him.

"She will be back with Alice, so she will find out the tree is missing along with Alice," Jake said.

"No, we will hide it in your room. That will be better. Rosie might get mad at me and it might get hurt. It's safer to hide the tree in your room. Come on, keep a look out to make sure the girls are not on their way back," I told him.

"How are you going to move it without knocking the decorations off?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to flash with it up to your room. It will be so fast, the tree won't even know it's being moved. The decorations won't have time to fall off," I explained.

"The tree won't know, huh? What if it figures it out?" Jake asked laughing.

"It won't, it will happen too fast and…hey," I said.

"Ha ha ha ha, I'm just messing with you Em," Jake said laughing.

"Hey, stop it. Make sure to look out for the girls," I said.

I quickly grabbed the decorated tree and flashed with it to Jake's room, stand and all. I put it in a corner where it wouldn't be seen from the hallway or window. I then flashed back down to Jake.

"See, nothing happened. It looks just like it did down here. Now come on, we have to get the replacement tree," I said to Jake.

"Where is it?" Jake asked.

"Out in the woods, come on, I'll show you," I said to him.

We made our way to the spot where the tree was. It was a dead, twisted sapling that didn't make it. It had gnarled branches and looked like something out of a horror movie. I quickly grabbed it and snapped it off by the trunk and held it up for Jake to admire.

"Wow, what a hideous tree," Jake said.

"Can you imagine Alice when she comes in and sees her precious tree turned into this?" I said laughing.

"Yes, I can! You better make sure you have a clear escape route when she sees it, for your own safety," Jake cautioned me.

"You mean our safety," I said chuckling.

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to drag me into it," Jake said nudging me.

We carried or prize specimen of a tree in and stopped in the garage to get another tree stand. Alice of course had several of them for small, medium and large trees. We took it in the room and plunked the stand down and inserted the tree. It looked awful. This was one ugly tree.

"Let's string some lights on it and then put these on for ornaments," I said showing Jake my find.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"It's acorns off a bur oak tree. They have this fringed cap and I took a bunch of clumps of dried leaves and tied them to acorns. Don't they look awful?" I asked him.

"You spent time collecting these and getting clumps of dried leaves and tying them together? You don't have enough to do," Jake said shaking his head.

"Hey, eternity is a long time, that's all we got is time," I said to him.

We finished decorating the horrid tree and turned the lights on. It looked hideous. We accomplished our mission. Alice is going to freak when she sees this thing. She's so fussy that she won't allow me to walk within a foot of her Christmas tree. Wait till she sees its replacement.

"Man that is one frightening Christmas tree. You outdid yourself on this one, Em," Jake congratulated me.

"Thanks Wolf bro, we did it together. See, Pops will be so proud that we can work together, wolf and vampire, brothers at last!" I said being dramatic.

"Oh brother, it's really getting deep in here," Jake said laughing.

"We better make ourselves scarce before the girls come back over. They've been over there a while. Wonder what they are up to? Pops knows they are up to no good and I can't get Rosie to tell me. They are going to be in for it with Pops," I said.

"You got that right. They are playing with fire," Jake agreed.

_**At the Cottage:**_

_**Bella:**_

We took another dose of the energy shots. This time we went to about 15 each. Alice is talking a mile a minute and Rosalie is louder than ever. I got the giggles again and I keep tripping like when I was a human. Leah didn't take as many, or we don't think she did, but she is acting funny. She is antsy and panting a lot. We have settled down some, so we are going to go back to the main house before Mom gets back from town and Dad gets home from the hospital. That way we can hide in our rooms and let the effects wear off.

**"COME ON YOU GUYS, BEFORE MOM AND DAD GET HOME!"** Rosalie bellowed to us.

"Geez Rosalie! Tone it down, will you?" I said to her holding my ears. "You're louder than before!"

**"REALLY? I DON'T THINK I AM!" **Rosalie contended.

"Oh yes you are/you are so loud you are rattling the windows/don't be so loud/Daddy will know something is up with you blabbing around so loud/stop it/you don't see us being so loud!" Alice rattled off.

"Can you say the word, 'loud' anymore?" I teased her.

"Oh hush Bella/you're no better/you keep tripping and giggling/you need to settle down too!" Alice said to me.

"Talk about calming down, what about you? You're talking a mile a minute. You almost sound like we do when we talk to each other so no one can hear us. You better calm down, Pixie girl!" I said to her.

**"LEAH! ARE YOU OKAY?"** Rosalie shouted.

"Man, Rosalie, you about broke my ear drums. Yes, I'm okay, just a little anxious like before," Leah replied.

"Leah, you seem to be panting. Is that something to do with your phasing into a wolf or something?" I asked her.

"No, I wasn't aware that I was panting. I just feel antsy," Leah explained.

**"YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY?"** Rosalie shouted again with concern.

"Oh Rosalie, stop shouting, will you?" Alice said getting into Rosalie's face.

"**SETTLE DOWN ALICE! YOU'RE ACTING WORSE THAN LEAH,"** Rosalie told her.

"Leah, how many of those energy shots did you take?" I asked her tripping as I walked toward her. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I tripped again."

"**YOU'VE BEEN LAUGHING AND TRIPPING ALL OVER THE PLACE, BELLA. YOU BETTER HOPE DAD DOESN'T SEE YOU," **Rosalie bellowed at me.

"You better not talk, Rosalie, you're shouting so loud, it's hurting our ears," I said laughing.

"Stop that stupid laughing Bella/and stop tripping all over the place/can't you walk and talk at the same time?" Alice said nonstop.

"Come on, motor mouth, antsy and loud speaker! We better get back and go in the house through the back doors to our rooms so Dad and the guys don't see us. Especially if Dad's home," I said and broke out in a laughing fit.

"**SHUT UP AND LET'S GO BEFORE LEAH STARTS MARKING HER TERRITORY," **Rosalie said walking to the door. Leah was right behind her.

Leah darted off toward the house and was running almost as fast as we could flash. We flashed and got to the back of the house before her. We waited until she caught up with us and we jumped in through our backdoor since we heard Edward playing the piano when we came home. We quickly helped Leah in and we each went to our respective rooms. We checked ourselves over and we looked better than we did, but we still were showing signs. At least Mom and Dad were not home yet. Then the guys caught our scents and called us downstairs. We had no choice but to go down and greet them. We all told each other to try to play it cool. We cautioned Rosalie to whisper and try not to talk, especially if Dad came in.

_**Downstairs:**_

_**Edward:**_

"Hey, when did you guys get home?" Emmett asked. was looking at Rosalie.

"**ABOUT…"** Rosalie began before Bella nudged her.

"We just got back a little bit ago," Bella giggled.

"Oh no, they're giggling again and it sounds like Rosie is loud," Jasper said looking worried.

"Bella, what were you girls doing at the cottage?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha ha, just girlie things," Bella giggled and then stumbled.

"You stumbled, are you okay?" I wondered.

"Yes silly, I, ha ha, just tripped, ha ha ha ha, over my own two feet, ha ha ha," Bella giggled again.

"You're not acting right," I said concerned about her.

"Ali, are you doing okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jazzy/why is everyone always worried about us/we're fine/fine/leave us alone/everybody's always worried about us/worry about yourselves not us/we're fine," Alice spouted off nonstop.

"You don't sound fine, darlin'," Jasper said eyeing her with worry.

"Where's Lulu?" Jake asked.

"She's upstairs," Bella said.

"Hey Lulu! Come on down and join the rest of us," Jake called to her. In a second Leah came shooting down the stairs and stopped in the midst of everyone.

"What? Did I miss something?" Leah asked out of breath.

"Leah, you okay? You're out of breath," Seth asked now looking her over.

"She's fine/fine I tell you/let her alone and mind your own business," Alice said to Seth.

"Hey, I can ask about her if I want to," Seth came back.

"Ali, what's wrong with you? You're talking so fast," Jasper said now caressing her cheek.

"**SHE'S BEEN LIKE THAT ALL AFTERNOON," **Rosalie shouted loudly.

"Whoa!" Jake said covering his ears. "Sounded like an explosion!"

"Man that was loud, what's the matter with you Rosalie? We're not deaf," I said to her rubbing my ears.

"That nearly knocked me down," Emmett said looking at Rosalie with wide eyes.

"Try whispering, will ya," Jasper said holding his head.

"I think she broke my ear drums," Seth said also rubbing his ears.

"Just stop worrying about us/we're okay/leave us alone/it's Christmas Eve and we need to get the tree lit and gather our presents/I'm going to go light it," Alice said walking in by the tree.

"Watch this, get ready for it," Emmett said winking at Jake and rubbing his hands together.

"What did you do Emmett?" I asked him.

"You'll see, wait for it…" Emmett said waiting.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! My tree! EMMETT CULLEN!" Alice shrieked.

"There it is!" Emmett said laughing. They all went in by Alice.

"Holy…what happened to the Christmas tree?" I asked shocked at the sight in front of me. Everyone was shocked.

"What a hideous tree, ha ha ha ha ha ha ahaa haa hhhaaaa," Bella laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my," Leah said. "Who did that? Emmett?"

"Oh man, what an awesome tree," Seth said giggling also.

"I picked it out just for Ali," Emmett said proudly. That did it. Alice went into a rage and got up in Emmett's face.

"You idiot!/Where's my tree/how dare you take my tree/what did you do with it/you get it back right this minute/you better not have broken one needle on that tree you big buffoon/go get my tree and get his hideous thing out of here/you just can't let things alone/it wasn't bothering you/you always mess with my Christmas trees/" Alice shrieked at him in a high-pitched voice rattling off at him a mile a minute.

"Man Alice, you remind me of that pissed off squirrel the other night when we put the tree up. You look, sound and act just like it," Emmett said to Alice. That enraged Alice even more and she lunged at him.

"How dare you call me a pissed off squirrel," Alice shrieked.

She was latched onto him smacking his arms and face and pounding on his chest. He was holding her arms away from him and she was flailing at him and screaming at him. Bella was on the floor laughing and Rosalie and Leah were watching the scene unfold with the rest of them. Jasper was trying to get Alice off of Emmett.

"Jazz, get her off of me," Emmett called out.

**"ALICE! STOP HITTING MY EMMY!"** Rosalie roared. Emmett almost fell over with Alice she scared him so bad.

"Dang, Rosalie!" Emmett said to her.

"What is all this noise in here?" We all turned to see Dad standing there.

"**DAD!"** Rosalie shouted.

"Alice! Get off of Emmett right now," I said to her.

"NO! Look what he did to my tree. You Christmas tree abuser," Alice shrieked going at me again.

_**Carlisle:**_

I walked over to where Emmett was standing and grabbed a hold of Alice and pulled her off of Emmett. I then set her down and she gave me a glaring look.

"Let me at him," Alice shouted.

Before I could grab her, she launched herself at Emmett again and began smacking him. I walked over and grabbed her again and pulled her off.

"Mary Alice Cullen! You stop it this instant," I said to her holding her tightly. She began kicking me. I turned her over and smacked her bottom two times. She finally stopped and I set her down and turned her to look at me. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Are you kidding?/look at my tree/he took it/make him bring it back/he did it again/he's messing with my tree/I hate when he does that/all my work/he better not have broken anything on it," Alice said . She was talking so fast she was hard to understand.

"Alice, what is wrong with you? You're talking so fast and don't tell me it's nothing?" I demanded of her.

"**SHE'S HYPER, DAD,"** Rosalie shouted so loud it threw me back.

"Oh my…Rosalie! Why are you talking so loud? Bella, what is so funny? Stop it!" I said to them. "All right, that's enough of this. What are you girls doing and what are you taking? Tell me right now!" I ordered them.

"N-nothing, ha ha ha ha ha, oops, I fell backward, ha ha ha ha ha, Dad," Bella said laughing and falling backward.

"Oh no, nothing at all is wrong," I said fed up with them putting me off.

"Dad, something's wrong with Lulu," Jake said.

Turning to look at Leah, she was very anxious and was breathing very rapidly and seemed to be almost hyperventilating. I quickly flashed over to her.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know, I-I can't…get my…breath…" Leah said gasping now for air. She fell into my arms.

"Edward, come with me to my medical room," I scooped Leah in my arms and flashed with her to my medical room. Edward flashed with me.

"What's wrong with her, Dad?" Edward asked.

"Take her pulse while I get my stethoscope," I told him. Edward took her pulse.

"Dad, its 121!" Edward called out. "What is it normally for the wolves?"

"About 115," I said to him. I quickly listened to her heart. It was pounding in her chest. She was gasping for breath. "Put her on oxygen," I said to Edward. He did immediately. It helped her breathing a little but then her heartbeat quickened and her pulse did also. She also began gasping for breath again. I looked at the doorway and all the children were standing in the doorway and in the room by the door worried about Leah.

"Is she okay?" Seth asked worried.

"What did you girls take and don't tell me nothing. I know you have been taking something, now what is it?" I demanded of them.

"Daddy…we…" Alice stuttered.

"Girls, Leah is in trouble, I need to know what she took in order to help her, now what was it?" I asked again.

"We were taking those energy shots, Dad," Bella admitted.

"What? Like the ones Jessica was taking?" I asked. Bella nodded yes. "How many did Leah take?" I asked.

"We each took about 15, but we told her not to take that many, so it was less than 15," Bella admitted to me.

"15? Are you nuts?" Jake asked stunned.

"Leah, how many of those energy shots did you take?" I asked her? "10?"

"I-I t-took 18," Leah got out.

"Leah Cullen!" I chided her. "Her heart is beating too rapidly and she's gasping for breath. I'm going to have to give her a shot to help her heart slow down," I said to Edward.

"What? Will she be alright Dad?" Seth asked coming in and looking worried.

"Do you have the right medicine here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I have a supply here in case of an emergency with Billy. Good thing I have it," I said flashing over and filling a syringe with the medication. I immediately gave her the injection and in a few minutes, her heart was back to normal along with her pulse and breathing. I listened again and it was normal.

"Leah, it seems to have done the trick, but I am going to give you some saline to help counteract the effects of the caffeine. You will have to lie here in the medical room while the IV is going in. You will need to be calm and rest. No soda or caffeine until I say so and this means coffee and tea also, Missy," I said shaking my finger at her. "You know better than this!"

"Sorry Dad," Leah said.

"So you girls have been sneaking off to the cottage to do energy shots?" I asked them.

"Yes sir," Bella answered.

"Bella, you know this is what got your friend Jessica in trouble," I said to her.

"Yes Dad. That's what started it. We were telling Leah about Christmas last year and it came up about Jessica and why she was here and then one thing led to another and we wondered if the energy shots would have any effect on us. So we decided to try them," Bella confessed.

"Shut up Bella/you're giving too much information to Daddy/now he knows we were all doing it/thanks a lot big mouth," Alice said still talking so fast.

"So what, he knew something was wrong and Leah was in trouble," Bella said.

"We will have plenty of time to talk later, right now I have to make sure Leah is okay. What is the deal with that tree, Emmett Cullen? I told you not to mess with that tree," I said to him.

"Just teasing the Christmas Pixie," Emmett admitted. Jake enjoyed it.

"Jacob, were you involved in this tree caper?" I asked glaring at him.

"Thanks big mouth!" Jake said to Emmett. "A little," Jake said.

"How much is a little?" I asked.

"It was my idea but he helped, the tree is in his room, Ali. It's safe," Emmett said to Alice.

"Jacob, go get my tree, you wolf," Alice said walking over and shoving him.

"I'm not touching it. Flash Gordon over there took it to my room and he can bring it back. All I did was go with him to get the gruesome tree," Jake said.

"Get over here, both of you," I called to Emmett and Jake. They both looked at each other with a worried look but then slowly came over to me. They knew they were in for it.

"Come here Emmett," I said to him. He reluctantly moved forward gritting his teeth and scrunching up his face. I turned him to the side and landed on mighty vampire strength swat that echoed throughout the house and I'm sure out in the woods.

"OOOOWWWW! Man Pops, that hurts like a son of a bi…," Emmett caught himself.

"You better watch what you say, boy. Jake, you're next, come on," I said to Jacob who was squinting his eyes shut. He stayed where he was.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved in your stupid pranks, now look what's happening," Jake complained to Emmett.

"Hey, I didn't twist your arm, Wolf bro," Emmett said still rubbing his bottom. "Oh man, my as…I'm mean, my butt! Pops this is the worst smack you ever gave me," Emmett complained still scrunching up his face and rubbing.

"Jacob, over here now. You know what's coming," I said to him again.

"Yes I know what's coming, you think I want to come and get that? Oh crap, I know it's going to hurt," Jake said.

"If I have to come and get you, you'll get more than one," I promised him.

"Get over there you wolf/you deserve it as much as Emmett/I hope it hurts throughout the holidays," Alice jabbered quickly.

Jake finally eased himself over to me knowing this was going to sting. When he got to me, he turned himself to the side and gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in anticipation of feeling the wrath of my hand.

"Make it fast Dad, get it over with," Jake said through gritted teeth.

I grabbed hold of his upper arm and raised my hand high and delivered the same vampire strength smack to his backside. Jake jumped up in the air and hopped up and down furiously rubbing his stinging seat.

"OOOOUUUCCCHHH! Oh man, that feels like fire!" Jake shouted trying to ease the sting.

"Hmmpf, serves you both right," Alice said.

"Emmett, get that disgusting tree out of here and bring the Christmas tree back down and fix it to Alice's liking. It better not be damaged and you will straighten everything up. Your little tree elf, Jacob, can help," I said to them.

"Aw, come on Dad, I didn't do that much," Jake whined.

"Tough, you were involved. Later, the girls are going to join me in the study and we are going to have a very serious discussion on energy shots. Leah and I will have our own discussion when she is feeling better," I said to them. There were not very happy.

"Great, just great! Now we have to redecorate the room. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to help," Jake griped.

"You were as anxious about it as I was, wolf bro," Emmett said laughing.

"Daddy, come on/Leah's okay and so are we/nothing happened," Alice said rapidly.

"Not yet, but its coming," I said to her.

"But Daddy, its Christmas Eve," Alice whined.

"Well, Merry Christmas," I said to her. "You're on Santa's naughty list now, little one."

"Daddy, how can you say that," Alice started crying.

"Because it's true! You're all naughty girls and you're all in trouble," I informed her.

"Yeah, you're all getting a lump of coal. Serves you right," Jake said to his sisters.

"**YOU'RE GETTING A SHOE FULL OF SWITCHES! YOU'LL PROBABLY CHEW THE SHOE, MUTT FACE,"** Rosalie shot at Jake.

"Rosalie! Stop shouting before you break our ear drums," I scolded her.

**"SORRY DAD!"** Rosalie said.

"Try whispering," I suggested to her.

"That's what we told her, you see how she listens," Jake said disgusted and holding his ears.

"What is all the ruckus in here," Esme asked. She had come home and heard all the carrying on. "Where did that hideous tree come from? Let me guess, Emmett?"

"Yes momma," Emmett said. "Just teasing the Christmas Pixie."

"Emmy, shame on you," Esme said to him.

"Don't worry Momma, Dad already let me know how he felt about it," Emmett said rubbing his bottom.

"Why is Leah in this room with an IV in her arm," Esme said now worried as she hurried over to her. "My baby, what's wrong, Leah," Esme asked.

"I found out what the girls were up to," I said to Esme.

"Yeah, and they almost messed up Lulu," Seth said still looking worried.

"They caused this? What were they doing?" Esme asked now growing angry.

"Care to explain to your mother what you girls have been up to at the cottage?" I said to them.

"We…uh…were taking…uh…energy shots…to see how…they would affect us," Bella admitted.

"What? This is what happened to Leah?" Esme asked now upset.

"Yes, it made her heart pound in her chest and she couldn't get her breath. I gave her a shot to calm her heart down and she is better now. I'm flushing her system with an IV drip, she will be okay," I explained to Esme.

"You girls know better than this. Don't you remember last Christmas with Jessica?" Esme scolded them.

"Oh they know better and they know what is coming later in my study," I said giving them all a glaring look.

"But Carlisle, it's Christmas Eve, can't we let it go until after Christmas. My Leah needs to get better and I want us all to have a nice Christmas Eve. You can punish them after Christmas," Esme pleaded with me.

I looked at my wife and at Leah and then eyed my three vampire daughters who were looking at me with begging eyes. I looked at Jake and Emmett, although they just had to replace the Christmas tree. I couldn't deny my wife her wish, so I decided to relent and give in to Esme.

"Oh all right, but we are still going to have a discussion in my study tonight. Jake and Emmett have to replace the Christmas tree so we can have our little talk now. We will deal with the rest of the punishments after Christmas," I informed my girls.

"Thank you Darling," Esme said kissing me. "When Emmett and Jake fix the Christmas tree, we will have our Christmas tonight as a family. Tomorrow we will celebrate Christmas with our extended family of Charlie, Sue and Billy," Esme said.

"Leah, you stay here and relax while your sisters and I have a little chat. Jake and Emmett, get that tree out of here and bring the Christmas tree back in and it better be like Alice had it," I said to them. "Girls, after you," I said ushering them to my study. They reluctantly went to my study and I followed. "We have lots to talk about," I said to them.

"Oh goody, I can't wait," Bella said. She then tripped up the steps and started giggling.

**"CLUMSY!"** Rosalie shouted.

"Daddy please don't be too hard on us/nothing happened/we're okay it was just Leah and she is okay now/what more can we tell you," Alice rambled off a mile a minute.

"Maybe you're not the one telling me anything, maybe it's me telling you," I said to her giving her a glare.

"Gulp," Alice gasped.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Bella said and then giggled.

**"CRAP!"**

"Oh Rosalie, not so loud!" I shouted at her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_

"_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" ("WAS THAT GOOD ENOUGH CARLISLE CARES?")**_

_Yes. Thanks Rosalie! _

"_**DON'T MENTION IT!" **_

_Man, she's loud even through the computer!_


	6. Chapter 6 -- Christmas Day

**Chapter 6 – Christmas Day**

_**Carlisle:**_

_**Christmas Eve:**_

After gathering in my study, I addressed my girls who were now sitting in front of my desk except for Leah who was still in the medical room with an IV to help flush the caffeine from her system. I sat down behind my desk and looked at my three daughters in front of me who were now looking a little less hyper and were now a little more apprehensive.

"So, you decided to try the energy shots to see what an effect they would have on 3 vampires and one wolf shape shifter. How did that little experiment turn out for you?" I said crossly to them.

"NOT SO GOOD!" Rosalie admitted. She was loud yet, but not as loud as before.

"Watch it will you, that was right in my ear," Bella complained to Rosalie.

"SORRY," Rosalie said.

"That was in my ear again," Bella said with disgust.

"Rosalie, try whispering. I'm sure we will be able to hear you," I said to her.

"Okay, is this better?" Rosalie asked whispering.

"Yeah, keep talking like that," Bella said to her.

"This could have been worse if I wasn't here to treat Leah. She is still part human and even though she has the benefit of the wolf accelerated healing, it is still dangerous for her system, especially for her heart and breathing. You should have known better. In fact, now that Leah's is in nursing school, she should have known better so I can't blame the three of you for her outcome. However, you never know what that many energy shots would also do to your systems. While it would do no lasting harm to us vampires, they did affect your moods and actions. So you not only put yourselves at risk, but everyone else at that. For that you will be punished," I said to them solemnly.

"Aw Daddy please, we don't have to be punished, couldn't you let this one slide," Alice said in her normal speaking voice.

"Do you think I want to punish my daughters who I love with all my unbeating heart, and at Christmas at that?" I asked them.

"No, I guess not, Daddy," Alice admitted.

"Of course not. Although, I will honor your mother's wishes and wait until after Christmas day to hand out your punishments. You know what that will entail, so be prepared," I warned them.

"Oh no, another warm bottom," Bella bemoaned.

"You brought it on yourselves, so you have no one to blame but yourselves. I gave you the opportunity to fess up, but you didn't take it," I reminded them.

"But Daddy, why confess. Maybe you wouldn't have found out and we wouldn't be sitting here," Alice surmised proudly.

"Mary Alice, I should bend you over right now for that comment," I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Why? It's the truth, Daddy," Alice said again.

"Man Alice, quit while you're ahead. We're not saying that Dad," Bella added.

"NO! THAT'S ALICE FOR YOU," Rosalie shouted.

"Hush Rosie, you're still loud," Alice said to her.

"I told you I knew something was up and gave you the chance to confess and deal with the consequences then. They wouldn't have been as bad as they are going to be the day after tomorrow," I informed them.

"H-HOW BAD ARE THEY GOING TO BE," Rosalie asked loudly.

"Over my knee, pants down and then a dose of the strap," I said flatly to them.

"What? You can't strap us Daddy," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Why can't I," I asked her.

"Because…cause…I don't want the strap, Daddy," Alice started whining.

"Too late, you should have thought of that before, Little One," I said shrugging my shoulders at her and shaking my head.

"Daddy, pleeaaaassseeee," Alice begged.

"Sorry my little Pixie, you knew the consequences," I reminded her.

"But it's Christmas…" Alice said dejectedly.

"So it will be a Christmas Spanking, look at it that way," I said to her.

"Oh that makes it better…very festive, Dad," Bella said giving me a thumbs up.

"Watch yourself, Bella," I cautioned her.

"POPS! We got the tree back to normal! Tell Ali," Emmett shouted up stairs.

"I heard you, you dope, it better be right," Alice said hotly.

"Alice, the way you feel about Emmett messing with the Christmas tree right now, is the same way I feel about you girls taking those energy shots," I said to them eyeing each one of them. They knew I was right and they had a hard time holding my gaze at them.

"SORRY DADDY! YOU'RE RIGHT," Rosalie shouted again.

"Okay, now I'm deaf in this ear," Bella said to her. "Sorry Dad, we deserve it," Bella admitted.

"I guess so," Alice added looking down at her feet.

"We will deal with this the day after Christmas, for now we are going to enjoy our first Christmas with the Wolf Children and we are not going to ruin this for your mother," I said to them. They all agreed.

We made our way down to the Christmas tree and Edward had brought Leah in and sat her in a comfortable chair along with her IV on a pole. She was quite comfortable and looked back to normal except for the IV.

"Feeling better, Sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Yes Dad, much better. Sorry Daddy," Leah said. I beam whenever any of my girls call me 'daddy'.

"Good, now let's have a nice Christmas Eve," I said to our family who were all gathered around the tree.

"Okay Alice, start handing out the presents," Esme said to her.

The room had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland with the tree looking as beautiful as when Alice did it up. Presents had magically appeared and almost filled the room. Jake, Seth and Leah's eyes were practically bulging out of their heads with all the presents sitting around. Everyone had a stack of presents to open. Jake, Leah and Seth were just sitting there looking at the piles in front of their feet.

"Is this all for me?" Jake asked.

"Yes, of course silly. Everyone in the Cullen household has a pile of presents to open. It's our tradition," Alice explained.

"I've never seen this many presents in a room, much less a pile of them just for me," Leah added.

"This is unreal. Can I open them?" Seth asked.

"Of course, Sethy, go ahead sweetie, I want to see what you think of what your father and I bought you," Esme said to him.

Seth tore open the present sitting directly in front of him. Alice always arranges the gifts from Esme and me to each of the children to be opened first, followed by the gifts from the other siblings from the oldest vampire child, being Edward, on down the line. Seth shrieked with delight at his gift.

"Wow, my own X-Box and several games and an I-Pad Air. Cool! Thanks Mom and Dad," Seth said running over and kissing both of us.

"You're welcome Sethy, my baby," Esme cooed to him. He drank it all in.

"Mom, Dad, these are beautiful," Leah said. We gave her a pair of diamond earrings and matching diamond pendant, along with a gold chain and pendant that had the initial 'C' engraved on it. She also got an I-Pad Air.

"The 'C' stands for 'Cullen and Clearwater' I said to her. She grinned broadly.

"Thanks Mom and Daddy, it's beautiful and means so much to me," Leah said. She couldn't get up so we went to her and kissed her on her cheeks. She embraced us and kissed both of us in return.

"Wow, I got my own X-box, I-Pad and a gas card for my new car. Jet will love this," Jake said happily.

"Who's Jet?" Edward asked.

"My car! I named him 'Jet' because he is a Jetta, turbo-charged and he is red," Jake said laughing.

"Only you, Jake," Edward said laughing.

After all the gifts were exchanged, we sat around and talked until Leah fell asleep. I carried her to bed and Jake and Seth also went to bed. We have Billy, Charlie and Sue coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner and we have a full day of it planned.

_**Christmas Day:**_

Christmas morning dawned a usually dreary and cold day. Esme made a wonderful breakfast for Jake, Seth and Leah. Leah was all better today and I gave her an examination after she ate. She was back to herself now, as were Bella, Rosalie and Alice. Alice was walking around a little sheepish today as she knew what was in store for them. She never wasted a minute to plead their cases to me. Unfortunately for her, it fell on deaf ears. I finally had enough.

"Daddy, in the Christmas spirit, how can you spank us tomorrow? We're your little girls, please Daddy," Alice tried for the umpteenth time.

"Alice, if you say one more thing about letting the four of you off, I'm going to call you all to my study and take care of this matter today, and I don't care who will hear it. Do you want to try me, Little Lady?" I asked her.

"No sir," Alice replied and slunk away and sat and put her head on Jasper's shoulder.

Soon it was the afternoon and Charlie, Sue and Billy arrived. Jake, Seth, Leah and Bella and Edward greeted them at the door. They were ushered in and we offered them a drink. They sat in the living room and spent some time with the five children while the rest of us busied ourselves with the meal. Finally it was time to call them to dinner and our guests and their children along with Edward walked them into the dining room. Bella and Edward sat the table, even though they will not eat, along with Jake, Seth, Leah, Charlie, Sue and Billy. Before Jake went into the dining room I called him aside.

"Jacob, I'm only saying this once, do not embarrass your mother and I with either a burp or passing gas, do I make myself clear," I put to him.

"Yes Dad, I hear you," Jake agreed.

"I mean it Jacob, I'll deal with you on the spot if I have to," I warned him.

"I got it Dad," Jake said and joined the others at the table.

Everyone enjoyed the meal and this time Rosalie was a pleasant hostess instead of her sullen self. She helped Esme and Alice serve and replenished drinks. She also served dessert to our guests. Everyone was full and enjoyed Esme's meal. Charlie, Sue and Billy were thanking Esme for her wonderful meal and I was carrying dishes back to the kitchen when Jake, seeing me leave the room and seemed to be at the encouragement or dare of his brothers, Seth, Emmett and Jasper, decided to burp out Merry Christmas loudly to the shock of Esme and our guests. I could hear my boys all snickering.

"Jacob!" Esme said horrified. "Carlisle," Esme called.

"I heard him, dear," I said now walking back into the room.

"Uh oh," Jake said realizing he was caught. Billy and Charlie seemed interested to see why Jake was suddenly very uneasy.

"Jacob Cullen, over here right now," I called to him as I pulled out a chair and put my left foot on the seat.

"No, come on Dad, I'm sorry," Jake said not wanting to come over to me.

"You were warned! Here, now!" I said snapping my finger and pointing to right in front of me.

Jake slowly made his way around the table to me, taking the long way around and stood just short of where I was still pointing. He looked at me and gave a resigned look.

"Dad, please not in front of everyone, it will be embarrassing," Jake asked.

"You embarrassed your mother and me in front of our entire family here at the table, so you should be embarrassed while being corrected for your rude behavior. Now over, now," I said pointing to my bent leg in front of him.

Jake unwillingly bent himself over my thigh and I got him in position and landed three hard smacks to his backside. He yelped at each one.

"OOWW! OWWW! OWWW, Da-ad that hurts," Jake yipped.

"Don't you ever disrespect our family with that rude behavior again. Now stand up and face our family at this table and apologize for your appalling behavior," I scolded him.

I helped Jake get up from his embarrassing position and he reluctantly faced those sitting at the table. With a red face, Jake did as I instructed him.

"I apologize to everyone here for my rude and disrespectful behavior at the dinner table. Please accept my apology or I won't sit until New Year's," Jake said. They laughed at his remarks.

"Shame on Jacob. You acted disgracefully and to do it on Christmas Day. You're lucky Carlisle only gave you 3 smacks," Billy chided him.

"Sorry, I was just goofing off," Jake said.

"Yes, I'm sure your brothers had a little something to do with this," I said loudly.

"Oops! Dang Pops is smart," Emmett said from the other room.

"Shut up, idiot," Jasper said to him. Everyone in the dining room laughed.

After this little incident was over, we invited our guests to the Christmas tree as we had gifts to give to them.

"You already did more than enough for me, Carlisle. I hope there are no gifts for me. The van you had made for my specifications is way more than enough, not to mention the Shuttle bus for the pack and what you gave Jake," Billy said gratefully.

"It's just a little something Billy, besides, it's Christmas," I said to him. "Jake, bring it in," I said to him.

In a few minutes we heard the sound of a motor and Billy and the others all looked toward the doorway. Billy's mouth fell open when he saw Jake entering the room riding in a motorized wheelchair. He drove it over to where Billy sat and stopped and got out of it. Motioning with his hand indicating an invitation, Jake bowed to Billy like a valet.

"Take it for a spin, my good man," Jake said to Billy. Billy was actually flabbergasted.

"What? I-I don't know what to say," Billy said.

"Don't say anything, get in it," Charlie said to Billy. Emmett immediately went over to Billy and effortlessly lifted him up and sat him in the chair. Charlie watched with wide eyes.

"Did you see that?" He asked Sue. "He…he just lifted him up like a baby...," Charlie said in awe.

"Charlie, one of those things you don't ask about," Sue explained.

"There sure are a lot of those things," Charlie said shaking his head.

It was then time for Bella and Edward to give Charlie his gift. He opened the envelope and was shocked to see an all-expense paid fishing vacation to Canada with Sue. He was in disbelief just like Billy.

"Close your mouth, Charlie. The flies will fly in," Edward said chuckling.

"This is too much, but I'm taking it," Charlie said happily laughing and hugging Sue.

"Oh joy, I'm sure Sue can't wait to go on that trip," Alice said.

"I like fishing, Alice," Sue said to her.

"Yuk, how could you? They're all slimy and icky," Alice said with disgust.

"To you, little Alice," Charlie said. "To us, they're beautiful."

Seth and Leah then gave Sue their gift. They bought her a beautiful necklace with a locket with their pictures in it. It had earrings to match. She loved it. Esme and I gave Charlie and Sue an all-expense paid trip to the Bahamas for their honeymoon after their upcoming wedding. This got Alice all enthused.

"You must set a date soon so we can get this wedding underway. It takes time to plan a beautiful wedding, so I want a date and theme as soon as possible," Alice said to Charlie and Sue.

"Carlisle and Esme, we couldn't possibly accept this," Sue said to us.

"Nonsense, it's our gift to you. You're both family now, so let us spoil you like we do our children and your children," Esme said to them.

"Ahem, I believe I said to concentrate on the wedding first," Alice said again.

"Run while you have the chance," Edward said to them. We all laughed. "No, I mean run, you have no idea what's in store for you," Edward warned them.

"Edward, hush. Your wedding was exquisite if I do say so myself," Alice reminded him.

"Alice, you'll be the first to know after Bella, Leah and Seth," Sue promised.

"Thank you," Alice said. "See, smarty pants," Alice said to Edward. Edward looked at Sue and Charlie again and mouthed, 'Run' to them. Alice smacked him on the shoulder. Everyone laughed again.

The rest of the day went well and soon it was late evening and our guests were leaving. We all walked them out and said our goodbyes. After they left, we were still standing outside.

"How about we all go for a Christmas hunt," I suggested to my brood.

"Ugh, Christmas Bambi! What a picture," Jake said sneering at us.

"Oh hush and get in the house. I didn't mean you," I said to him.

"And I get smacked for wishing everyone 'Merry Christmas'," Jake said rubbing it in.

"You were rude and embarrassing us, we need to feed, this is different," I said to him.

"Go play with your toys," Esme said to him.

"Hey, that's right. Come on Seth," Jake said as they ran back into the house. Leah followed them. "Have a good hunt," Leah said.

"I wish it was tomorrow night at this time," Alice said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Alice," I said to her…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- Pushing the Limits

**Chapter 7 - Pushing the Limit**

_**Carlisle:**_

The next morning we were all in the kitchen when Jake, Leah and Seth came in for breakfast. The rest of us vampires were sitting talking waiting for them to come down. Leah was herself now and showed no ill effects of the energy shots. Alice looked a little wary as her wolf siblings came in, realizing that at any moment, her and her sisters would be called to the study to pay the price for their foolishness. I had decided to make them wait for it to add to their punishment and make them suffer a little more to drive the point home.

"Boy, I hate to be you four today. I can still feel those 3 smacks Dad gave me last night," Jake said over playing his discomfort to taunt his sisters.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast. You can have more if you keep up those atrocious manners you displayed last night," I said to him.

"Yeah, about that, thanks for embarrassing me in front of Billy and Charlie and Sue, Dad. That was humiliating," Jake said griping.

"Good, then maybe you will think twice about ever doing it again. You were warned, young man, and you did it anyway. Of course, I'm sure your brothers had a part to play in this. Isn't that right Jasper, Emmett and you, Seth. I'm surprised at you Seth," I said to him.

"Sorry Dad, it just happened," Seth explained.

"Well it better not 'just happen' again or you are all going to be embarrassed in that way," I warned them.

"I didn't think you would do it in front of my dad, Billy," Jake said. "Thought it would be kind of weird for you to whip me in front of him," Jake said to me.

"First of all, I didn't whip you. Second, I warned you what would happen and you did it anyway. You embarrassed your mother and me in front of them, so I embarrassed you in front of them," I replied.

"Dude, you should know by now, Pops doesn't care who is in the room, if you need it, you're getting it," Emmett said laughing.

"Your brothers didn't help matters, especially you two, Emmett and Jasper. I feel like doing the same to you two as I did to Jake," I said eyeing them sternly.

"Uh…what about Seth? He was daring Jake too," Emmett said.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus Emmett," Seth said. I only laughed along with them Dad," Seth said to me.

"Same goes for you young man," I said shaking my finger at Seth.

"Okay, I'm sorry too," Seth said looking sad.

"Don't get suckered into their stupid ideas, Seth," Edward said to him.

"Oh look who's talking," Jasper said to Edward.

"Well, it's true," Edward said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Emmett said. We all laughed at that one.

After breakfast I went into the downstairs study to do some work on my laptop. I could hear my girls whispering back and forth to each other. Good, let them stew a little and wait for their punishment. They were nervously walking back and forth expecting to be called in at any minute. Finally, the four of them came in the downstairs study and just stood right inside the doorway looking at me. Without looking up from my laptop, I addressed them.

"Yes girls?" I said to them, still working on my laptop.

"Uh…Dad…we were w-wondering…when…when you are…um…," Bella tried to say.

"When I am what," I asked them still not looking at them and working on my laptop.

"Y-you know…," Bella said to me.

"Know what," I came back to her.

"Come on Dad…you know…when are you…are…," Bella left off.

I finally stopped working on my laptop and looked at all four of them standing there nervously waiting for what my reply might be. Alice was especially jumpy. I answered them by just holding them in a very serious stare, not speaking at all.

"Daddy…please…," Alice said pathetically.

I still looked at them crossly and held them all in my gaze. I didn't move or answer them, I just stared at them with a piercing look that sent shivers down Leah's spine. She shook off a chill.

"Dad, when are you going to give us our punishments?" Leah finally got the courage up to ask me outright.

"When I am ready. Until then, you are all grounded to the house. I suggest you get rid of any notion of ever trying those energy shots again. You might want to have a little conversation with Bella's friend Jessica and see what those energy shots got her," I said sharply to them.

"You mean we're grounded," Rosalie asked.

"Hmmpf, doesn't make any difference to me, he's grounded me since Aro's email last spring. I'm never allowed to step out of this joint," Bella said smartly.

I have to say that little smart comment pushed me almost over the edge. I slammed my hand down on the table in the study and stood up swiftly and stepped away from the table and walked a bit toward Bella before stopping. Bella and the girls jumped from being startled by my slamming my hand down. They all had worried looks on their faces now at seeing my ire raised.

"Bella Cullen, get your butt over here this minute," I said to her pointing to the spot in front of me.

Bella just stood there looking at me with wide eyes until Rosalie nudged her a little forward. She stiffly took a step and stopped again. Alice then came up behind her and shoved her away from them.

Bella turned to them, "Cut it out," Bella said angrily to her three sisters now staring at her.

Bella had no choice but to slowly make her way over to where I was pointing. She stopped about 3 steps away from me.

"Y-yes d-dad," she choked out.

"I am sick and tired of hearing you complain about being grounded and not being allowed to venture outside on your own. Just look what happened when you did dare to defy me and venture out on your own. You almost attacked 4 hikers, you almost attacked Charlie 2 times, you were barely stopped from attacking Sue, and you had the urge to attack when you smelled blood on the breeze when you again defied me and sneaked out to the coffee shop to see your friends when you were told not to. Does any of this ring a bell or help to explain why you are not allowed out on your own?" I sharply admonished her.

"Dad…I…I…was just," Bella began as I cut her off.

"Just what? You were being smart again with your flippant remarks about how I mistreat you," I angrily said to her.

"You don't mistreat me," Bella tried to say. "Dad…I…,"

"Dad what? You know the reason you are not allowed out on your own. How many times do I have to explain it to you? Well, I'm through with your smart remarks. The next time you say something like that to me, I'm going to deal with you on the spot like I did with Jacob when our guests were here and I don't care who sees or hears it. Do I make myself clear?" I said getting in her face.

"Y-yes D-dad," Bella said shakily. I must have finally hit a nerve. She certainly hit a nerve in me and I'm not taking it anymore from her.

"Don't try me little lady. I'll embarrass you in front of Charlie if I have to, and if you don't believe me, ask your brother, Jacob.

"I b-believe you! I was th-there, Dad," Bella said even more shakily.

"You better, little girl, because this is your last warning. I've had it with your smart little jabs at me. Now you and your sisters go and let me finish my work," I said to her and them.

Bella and I stared at each other for a little bit. She looking sheepish and me glaring at her. She finally got the nerve to turn and begin walking back to her sisters, but not before I got in a sharp smack on her backside. Bella reached back and yelped loudly.

"OOWW!" Bella yelped and flashed over to her sisters and kept her head down still rubbing the sting out.

"But Daddy, when are you going to give us our punishments?" Alice asked me.

"Out!" I shouted to them pointing to the door. Immediately, my four daughters took off out of the study and as far from me as they could get.

_**Later that Afternoon:**_

I was still working on my patient charts in the downstairs study for a change. My darling, lovely wife, Esme softly came in. I could smell her even before she set foot in the room. She quietly made her way over to me. I looked up at her and smiled at her. She returned the greeting on her beautiful kind face.

"Carlisle, my love, how are you doing?" My lovely wife asked.

"Trying to get myself under control to deal with our four errant daughters. I still cannot believe they took those energy shots to see how they would react to them after all that happened last year with Jessica. Especially, Bella," I said to my wife.

"I know darling, I could tan their hides myself. Whatever possessed them to do something like that," Esme wondered.

"One of them had an idea and planted it and it grew with the others. They are all guilty. Leah is the one I am really surprised at. She's in nursing school and tries something like this. She could have really had some consequences to the effects if we hadn't acted quickly and she wasn't at home," I relived.

"That alone should earn them all a good resounding trip over your knee, dear," Esme said thinking about it herself.

"I plan on making it a trip they will remember too. They are going to be four sorry little Cullenettes," I said to my beautiful wife, now grabbing her and pulling her close.

"They have it coming. I'm still upset with all of them. Even the boys couldn't get them to admit what they were doing. It took Leah's close call to get them to spill the beans," Esme said.

"I just may make them wait a little more. I could drag this out just to make the point. The more they have to think of it coming, the more this may dissuade other ideas such as this to take root," I said to my wife.

You mean you're not going to spank them today," Esme asked.

"Maybe not. That would certainly send a message to them. Let them spend the time nervous and waiting it out," I said thinking it over.

"That's a punishment in itself," Esme said snickering.

"They deserve it. I just may do this. I'm not telling them either, so keep it to yourself," I said to my wife.

"I won't breathe a word of it to them. I like the idea myself," Esme said. She kissed me and left me to go back to my work.

_**By the Christmas tree:**_

All of the children were gathered by the tree. The boys were as anxious as the girls about what was going to happen to them. Jake and Seth were outside and now came in to join the others.

"Hey, how is it you can sit down?" Jake asked his sisters.

"Daddy hasn't called us to his study yet," Alice answered.

"What? Boy, he can't wait to get me in the study when I do something wrong," Jake complained.

"Can you blame him? You should be called to the study every day, you big drooler," Rosalie said to him.

"Tease all you want, but you're gonna get your ass beat in a few hours, and then see how you smirk at me," Jake reminded her.

"I hate you," Rosalie shouted at him.

"I better not have to come in there and attend to you two, Rosalie and Jacob," I shouted in warning to them.

"Sorry Dad, Rosie is looking forward to her spanking," Jake shouted back.

"Keep it up young man, and you are going to join them," I warned him.

"Shutting the banter factory down right now, Dad," Jake called back.

"Wise choice, son," I shouted back to him.

"I wish Dad would get this over with. I hate waiting for it, it's worse than the spanking," Bella lamented.

"I'll say. I wish he would have given it to us right away when he found out," Rosalie added.

"He's just making us wait for added punishment, especially me. I'm going to really get it because I'm in nursing school," Leah said.

"Don't be too sure, I'll probably get it the worst because I was giving him a hard time," Alice admitted.

"Yeah Alice, you're worse than Bella," Rosalie said to her.

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far," Alice replied insulted.

"Would do you mean worse than me? You two aren't exactly angels," Bella said to them.

"You started it Alice," Rosalie said.

"I did not, Bella did," Alice said angrily.

"No I didn't, you did Alice," Bella said back to her.

"Rosalie was the one who wondered if they would affect us," Leah added.

"Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who said they wouldn't affect you, Leah," Rosalie said to her wolf sister.

"Yeah, Alice was the one who told Leah to get the energy shots. You two are the ones who pushed it, we tried to warn you," Bella said.

"Bella's right. You two are the ones who wanted to try them and see what they would do. I told you Dad always finds out, but no Alice, you said he wouldn't this time and we could pull this one over on him," Rosalie said to her Pixie sister.

"You two were all for trying it also," Alice shot back at Bella and Rosalie.

"You were the one who pushed it, Pixie," Rosalie yelled to Alice.

"Leah said it wouldn't affect her because she is part human and part wolf and the wolf side would keep it from affecting her. Well, you were wrong, Nurse Leah," Alice said smartly to Leah.

"Shut up Alice, how about you motor mouth, you insisted we wouldn't get caught," Leah shouted it her.

"Well, if it weren't for you, Daddy would have never found out," Alice said sharply to Leah.

"I didn't know it was going to do that to me," Leah said crossly.

"We told you not to take so many. You told us you took less than 15," Bella said to Leah.

"I wanted to experiment," Leah said.

"Dumb move, you got us all caught, and you Alice were so sure you could outwit Dad," Rosalie said pushing Alice back a little.

"Stop pushing me, you're no better, Rosalie," Alice said smacking Rosalie's hand.

"Get out of my face, Pixie Rat," Rosalie shouted at Alice.

"Leave her alone," Bella said to Rosalie.

"Why, she started all of this," Rosalie said.

"No, I remember you were the one who wondered what they would do to us so you started the ball rolling, your going to get it the worst," Alice taunted Rosalie.

"No I'm not Alice Energy Shot," Rosalie shouted at Alice.

"Ahem," Jasper said clearing his throat.

"What is it Jazzy," Alice asked looking at Jasper.

"Um…," Jasper uttered as all the boys pointed to the doorway.

"DADDY!" Alice shrieked seeing me leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed.

"Uh oh," Leah said looking down.

"Oh no," Bella said.

"Oh great," Rosalie growled.

"All four of you, up to your rooms. I don't want to see or hear anything from you for the rest of the night," I scolded them.

"But Daddy, I-I thought we…we were…you were going to…," Alice stuttered out.

"I said, upstairs! Now go!" I said loudly to them. The four of them flew up the stairs and I heard all four doors close. I then looked over to my boys who were having a hard time holding back laughing at their mates/sisters demise.

"Man talk about sticking your foot in your mouth," Jake laughed.

"Dude, they are so gonna get it from Pops," Emmett laughed.

"You find your sisters being in trouble amusing?" I asked them now eyeing all five of them.

"Uh…no…that's not what I meant, Pops," Emmett stated.

"Well, what did you mean then," I asked him.

"He means for once it's them and not him," Edward laughed.

"You five are no angels, so I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," I warned them.

"Well, we're sure not going to cry over spilled energy drinks," Jake laughed followed by everyone else.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Good one Wolf Bro," Emmett said congratulating Jake.

"That's was a good one, Jake," Seth laughed.

"No wonder Leah was running around on her hind legs and front legs," Edward said.

"That was something to see, Papa, a wolf ass and tail run by the window, we thought we were seeing things," Jasper laughed.

"You should have been trying to keep up with her on our run," Jake said. "She practically killed Seth and me."

"That's enough boys, I've about had it with this whole fiasco," I said walking back to the downstairs study.

I stopped by the stairs wondering if I should just go up and get this over with now. I stood there for a bit staring up at the upstairs where my girls were sure to be shaking waiting for the inevitable. I decided to let it go for the day and let them sweat it out. Serves them right for carrying on. Besides, they thought they were going to pull a fast one on me. That makes it even worse since they thought they could get one over on me. I wonder if they realize that they just dug themselves in even deeper. I will have to bring this to their attention when its time to deal with them. Yes, my baby girls and I are not going to be having a very pleasant time of it. I stood there shaking my head and getting more furious the more I thought of it. I turned to walk back into the downstairs study when Alice stuck her head out and called to me.

"Daddy, did you just call us to your study?" Alice asked.

"No I did not. Stay in your rooms," I called up to her.

"Shoot, it didn't work, I thought that would kick him into gear and we can get this over with, finally," Alice said and giggled along with her sisters. They had all gathered in Alice's bedroom.

That was when I flashed up the stairs and made my way to Alice's door, threw it open and stood glaring at my four giggling daughters…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 -- Facing the Fire

**Chapter 8 – Facing the Fire**

_**Carlisle:**_

"Daddy!" Alice gasped. I stood there glaring at her while she and the others stood there transfixed by my glare. They were all worried.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Come. Here." I called to her in a steely voice.

"Daddy, I…I…didn't mean…," Alice uttered.

"I said, come here," I called to her again.

"No Daddy, please…," Alice uttered sorrowfully.

I then flashed to her and grabbed her by the arm. Turning her to the side, I began applying my hand to her in a stand-up spanking. I raised my hand high and brought the spanks down sharply on her waiting bottom. Alice began twisting away and protesting the entire time.

"Owww, Daddy no! Oowwieee….Daaadddyyyy! Ouch…oww…owww…Daddy please, I'm sorry," Alice pleaded.

I didn't care what she said, I continued her spanking finding my mark each time. Alice began jumping and marching in place as the spanks became sharper and sharper and she could no longer stand there without wiggling and trying to get away. The others were glued to the spot watching this scene unfold with uneasiness as I'm sure they were hoping they were not next. I finally finished and turned her to face me.

"How dare you try to manipulate me by trying to be coy and trick me into answering your question and attempting to find out when your punishment is coming. Don't you ever do that again, Young Lady. I have a good mind to haul you off to my study and give you your spanking right now on top of the one I just applied to you," I scolded her. Alice was crying and hopping up and down reaching back and rubbing with her one free hand.

"I'm s-sorry…d-daddy…," Alice cried.

"Yes, sorry you got caught. You're not fooling me. You stay in this room until tomorrow. Don't you even attempt to come out until then," I said to her.

"Y-yes sir," Alice squeaked out.

"You three go to your rooms. You were supposed to be there anyway. You're lucky I don't do the same thing to the three of you," I said to my three somber daughters. The three of them took off with no response. Wise of them.

Alice was standing there rubbing her stinging bottom and sniveling in front of me. As I stood there seeing Alice looking so sad and forlorn, my heart began to melt. I reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to me in a hug. She grabbed onto my shirt and sobbed into my chest.

"Alice, I'm very disappointed in your behavior, little one. I do not want a repeat of that ever again," I said to her.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again," she sobbed.

"Good, now settle down, it's over now," I said to her, still holding her tightly.

"Daddy, that was embarrassing getting spanked like that in front of my sisters," Alice sniveled.

"Yes it was. Don't give me a reason to do it again, because from now on, I am dealing with bad behavior right on the spot instead of waiting until later when it is just the two of us. Maybe this will curtail some of this behavior out of all of you," I warned her.

"Daddy, you've never spanked us in front of others before. I don't like it," Alice said.

"Neither do I, but lately you and your siblings have been testing the waters and pushing the limits. Maybe a little embarrassment will make you all think before acting," I answered her.

_**New Year's Day:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

It was now New Year's day and I decided I kept my girls waiting for their punishment long enough. My idea of making them wait for it worked as they were on their best behavior and tried to avoid my gaze at all costs. They mostly kept to themselves or with their mates. Leah stayed in her room a lot and now that New Year's has come it was time to deal with them. We were all at home for New Year's Eve as everyone was gathered by the Christmas tree as we welcomed the New Year. It was a happy time for all of us except the girls who were on edge.

I was going to wait until the end of the holidays, however with the tenseness of their impending meeting with me, Alice and Bella were more on edge than Rosalie and Leah and they began snapping at everyone. It was when Alice off to Esme and then Alice and Bella were arguing, that I deemed the time had come for them to face the consequences they had brought upon themselves.

"Alice, tomorrow I want the Christmas decorations taken down," Esme said to her.

"Why so soon, they can wait until the weekend," Alice said sharply to Esme.

"I want them down tomorrow, Young Lady," Esme said to her.

"Mom said to take them down Alice, so do what she says," Bella said to Alice.

"You're not the boss of me, Bella. Mind your own business. This weekend will be soon enough Momma, surely you can stand seeing the Christmas tree until then," Alice said brusquely.

"The tree is dry and I want it out of the house because the needles are falling everywhere. Now do as I say, Alice, or else," Esme threatened her. I was hearing this conversation from my study.

"Or else what? Daddy's the one who is going to spank us, not you, so just leave me alone," Alice said to her mother.

"I'm not your father, this is coming from me my little Pixie girl, I want the tree down tomorrow, no arguments or I will deal with you myself," Esme threatened her again.

"Take the tree down tomorrow Alice. Mom is right. The needles are falling off by the limbful. All you have to do is walk by the tree and a shower of needles fall onto the floor. They are being tracked all through the house," Bella said smartly to Alice.

"Butt out Miss Know-it-all," Alice said to Bella.

"Girls, that's enough. Alice, that tree is coming down tomorrow or I'll spank you by the tree in front of everyone," Esme said to her.

Alice went into the room with the tree and stood there looking at it. The rest of the family were in there also. She looked at the tree and stood with her hands on her hips.

"See, look at the floor," Bella said pointing to the ring of needles laying around the tree. "You have to take it down," Bella added and gave Alice a little shove.

"Don't push me," Alice said pushing Bella back.

"Cut it out Alice," Bella said shoving Alice again.

"I said don't push me," Alice said hotly and gave Bella a mighty shove that she flew towards the door but was stopped by me. I had just walked down to stop this argument between the three of them. I grabbed onto Bella and stopped her from flying into the next room. I set her down.

"Are you okay, Bella," I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bella said a little wary.

"That's enough of this. Alice you will take this tree down tomorrow all by yourself for arguing with your mother. Then you will clean it all up, also by yourself and at human speed," I said to her sternly.

"But Daddy…," Alice began.

"No, I said enough. You brought this all on yourself by arguing with your mother in the first place. Then you pushed your sister," I said to her giving her a serious look.

"Well, she butted in," Alice said smartly.

"She's right. Look at the mess the tree is making. It was beautiful the way you had it decorated, but it needs to come down now," I said to her.

"Oh okay," Alice said looking down.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." I said to her. "Now, I want to see you, Bella, Rosalie and Leah in my study," I said to her and the girls.

"Uh oh, looks like this is it," Jake said grinning broadly.

"Shut up, weasel," Rosalie said kicking Jake's leg.

"Too bad Dad won't allow you to use the frozen peas afterwards," Jake rubbed in to them.

"You're such a windbag," Rosalie said to Jake.

"At least I'll be able to sit down all evening," Jake teased laughing.

"Not if you keep it up, Jacob," I warned him. "Girls, upstairs with me," I said pointing to the stairs. The girls slowly got up and made their way up the stairs with me following behind them.

"Boys, I think it would be best if we went into town for dinner and a movie," Esme said to the boys.

"Sounds good to me," Seth said jumping up ready to go.

"I'd like to stay, Momma," Jasper said to Esme.

"No Jasper, you know the rules. When your mate is being punished, you have to leave the house," Esme reminded him.

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper replied. Esme then left with the boys.

_**In the study:**_

"All right girls, you know why we are here. Since we already discussed the effects and dangers of the energy shots we are going straight to the spankings," I informed them.

"Couldn't we talk a little more about the energy shots," Bella asked.

"Why? Do you think you are going to try them again?" I asked her.

"Uh…no Dad," Bella replied.

"Then I see no reason to rehash what we have already discussed," I said making it a point to look each one of them in the eye. They were very uneasy and looked to one another in some sort of support. I walked over to the side and grabbed a high backed chair and put it in the center of the room. The girls nervously watched me and then once again looked at one another to try to understand what was going on as I usually take them to the couch.

"Should we go to our rooms until you call us in," Rosalie asked.

"No. We are doing things a little differently this time. Since you all decided to try the energy shots together and would sneak over to the cottage when you took them, you can all be together as you each get your spanking," I informed them putting my hands on the back of the chair top.

"What? You're going to spank us in front of each other?" Alice asked.

"Yes I am. Line up in this order, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Leah," I said to them pointing to each of them as I called their name out and indicating a place for each of them to stand. They were standing shoulder to shoulder in the order I called out.

"You've never done this before, Dad," Rosalie said to me.

"Since you decided to do something you were not supposed to together, I think it is only fair you are punished together. Rosalie, you're first. We are going in order of when you joined the family even though some are older than the others, this is how I see you as oldest to youngest. Rosalie, over here at my right side," I said to her. I now seated myself on the wooden chair in the middle of the room. The girls were very uncomfortable with this arrangement. Maybe this will get through to them. Rosalie was still standing where she had been.

"Rosalie, I will not tell you again to get over here," I said to her rolling my sleeve up.

Rosalie slowly began making her way over to me. She stopped at my right side as I finished rolling my sleeve. I looked up at her.

"Take your pants down but leave your panties up," I instructed her.

"Daddy…please…" Rosalie pleaded.

"Do it," I said sternly to her. Rosalie unfastened her slacks and let them fall to pool around her feet. Patting my lap I looked up at her. "Over you go," I said to her. Rosalie draped herself across my lap and I settled her the way I wanted her. I then peeled her panties down. Her sisters lowered their eyes in respect for her.

"Girls, you are all to watch your sister get her spanking. Don't be embarrassed for her because each of you will be in the same place she is when it is your turn. You, Rosalie, will also turn your head and look at your sisters as you receive your spanking. Maybe a little embarrassment and humiliation will get through to the four of you that I mean business when I say you will never do anything like this again. Especially when it could endanger you," I said to them. They all gasped at this bit of news of a new method of punishment for them.

"You have to be kidding Dad," Bella said. "That's…that's…hard to look at us while she's getting her butt whacked off," Bella said to me.

"Well, she better do it or her spanking will be longer," I said to Bella.

"Oh no…," Rosalie whined.

"Rosalie, lift your head up and face your sisters," I ordered her.

"Daaa-aaad," Rosalie complained.

I landed a hard smack on her bottom in warning that she better comply if she knew what was good for her. She yelped and immediately turned her head to look at her sisters. They looked back at her with sympathy in their faces.

"This is all your fault Alice and Leah," Rosalie spat at them.

"You're all to blame, now hush up and behave," I said to Rosalie. Raising my hand, I saw my three daughters follow my hand as I raised it up in the air as I addressed their sister once again. "Ready Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Y-yes D-daddy," Rosalie muttered.

I brought my hand down sharply and continued to give my beautiful blonde Rosie a hard, well-deserved spanking. I blistered her behind and she reacted with squeals and sobbing as she wiggled and kicked her feet trying to get away from my hand. Every once in a while I had to remind her to turn her head and face her sisters. She complied when reminded and her sisters were flinching and looked like they were feeling the spanking along with her. Rosalie faced her sisters and shouted to them.

"It hurts…it…hurts…ooowww…owww…Daaaadddddeeeee!" Rosalie howled.

Finally I ended her spanking which seemed longer to her and her sisters than actually was. I let her lay there until she settled down. When she did, I allowed her to get up.

"Stand up and pull your pants back up," I instructed her. Rosalie practically jumped off my lap and pulled her pants up. She began walking to the door.

"No you don't, we're not finished here. Back in line, Princess, you also have to watch your sisters get their punishment. Alice, you're next, over here," I said pointing to the spot next to my right side. Alice fidgeted a little and gave me a sorrowful look. "The longer you delay getting over her, the longer I am going to extend your spanking," I warned her. She immediately flashed to my right side. "You know the drill, drop your pants and bend over my lap," I said to her. She dropped her pants and bent over my lap. I arranged her to my satisfaction and then removed her panties. Alice began whimpering. Raising my hand, I asked Alice, "Ready?" She shook her head yes and I began her spanking as I did Rosalie's.

Alice was louder and shrieked more than Rosalie and kept looking forward instead of at her sisters. I had to remind her several times to face her sisters. She was kicking her feet and grabbing onto my leg.

"Alice, face your sisters and stop kicking and wiggling or I'm really going to give it to you," I warned her.

Alice complied and I continued to light her fanny up until I was satisfied she had the same amount as Rosalie. I let her lay there until she was under control also. I then helped her up. She was still sobbing and sniveling.

"Alice, pull your pants up and back in line. Bella, you're next," I called to her. Bella had that defiant look on her face as soon as I called her name.

"Dad, come on," Bella said to me.

"Bella, I'm warning you right now, lose that defiance I see written all over your face or I will wipe it off for you. Get over here and pull your pants down and get over my knee or else," I warned her.

Realizing she was not going to get anywhere with her attitude, she softened her face and made her way over to my right side. She dropped her pants and looked at me.

"Waiting for a written invitation," I asked her looking up at her.

"That would be nice, how long do you think it would take before I get it," she asked grinning at me.

"Not long at all," I said as I popped her on her butt sharply.

"Ow! You didn't tell me you were sending it by text," Bella said with a smirk.

"Get over my knee smarty pants," I said shaking my head at her.

Her sisters were all smirking and grinning and some holding back a giggle. I have to admit that was pretty good. Almost worth getting a pass for that one!

"Ready, or do you have another one," I asked her.

"That's all I got at the moment," Bella replied.

"Face your sisters," I reminded her.

"Why, I know what they look like," Bella said to me.

I brought my hand down sharply on each side of her bottom. She yelped.

"Okay, okay," Bella said now looking at her sisters. "Rosalie, Alice, Leah," Bella called out to them.

"Bel-la!" I said in a warning tone as I removed her panties.

"Uugghh," Bella grumbled.

I then began her spanking the same as I did her sisters. Bella was also kicking and bucking and pleading for it to be over. I let her cries fall on deaf ears as I applied my hand all over her upturned naughty bottom making it clear to her that this behavior will not be tolerated. Bella was looking at her sisters crying and slapping her hands down on the floor.

"Ouch…ouch…owww…owww…Da-ad…stop…it hurts…," Bella cried.

"Of course it does, that's the idea," I said to her. "Stop kicking or I'll slap your thighs," I warned her.

I continued her spanking until she had received the same as her two sisters before her. I ended her spanking with a few sharp smacks for kicking her feet so hard. I let her cry it out before I helped her to stand up.

"Pants up and back in line," I said pointing toward her sisters.

"Are you sure the line is that way," Bella asked me.

I answered her by smacking her rear hard three more times before she was able to flash over by her sisters and get back in line. She was gritting her teeth and rubbing her stinging bottom.

"You're skating on thin ice, baby girl," I said to her. "There's always more where that came from."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Bella replied.

Leah was now looking extremely nervous as her turn was now here. She was nervously rocking back and forth and pursing her lips and squinting her eyes.

"Leah," I called out. As I said her name, Leah flinched and jumped. "Come on, your turn," I said to her. Leah obediently came over and dropped her pants without being told. She then looked at me and then draped herself over my knee. I then pulled her panties down.

"Nobody likes a showoff," Rosalie said out loud.

"Rosalie, you would do well to take a page from Leah's book," I said to her.

"Sorry Daddy," Rosalie said.

"I believe you need to apologize to someone else," I said to her.

"Sorry Leah, you're right to obey Dad without pleading to be let off," Rosalie said to her. Leah said nothing but just laid there waiting for her spanking to begin.

Raising my hand for the final time, I asked Leah, "Ready?"

"Yes Daddy," Leah replied.

I then began her spanking the same as her three sisters before her. I had to remind her now and then to turn and face her sisters. She did as she was told and her spanking went by the quickest as she tried her best not to wiggle or kick her feet and took her spanking making sure to turn her head and face her sisters. I finished her spanking and allowed her to cry it out over my lap. I then helped her up.

"Pull your pants up and back in line," I said to her.

Leah immediately pulled her pants up and shot over back in line. My four daughters stood before me looking ashamed of themselves. They were all rubbing their stinging hind ends. Some were still sniveling. I sat there staring at the four of them with my arms crossed over my chest. They were silent except for the occasional sob.

"Is this ever going to happen again?" I asked the four of them.

"No Daddy," they all said in unison. I looked at them in surprise.

"It better not. No more foolish attempts at what drugs or alcohol will do to your systems. I hope this is the last time we have to deal with this," I said to them.

"It will be, Daddy," Rosalie said to me.

"We won't do it again, Dad," Bella added.

"I'll never do that again," Leah said.

"We're sorry Daddy," Alice said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Good. Now, to make sure it does not happen again, Leah, go to the closet and bring me the strap," I said to her getting up from the chair and standing next to it.

"What?" They all said with their eyes wide in disbelief.

"What did I tell you was going to happen when you asked about your punishment when we were having our discussion?" I reminded them.

"Bare bottom, over your knee and a dose of the strap," Alice replied. "Daddy…please…we learned our lesson," Alice pleaded.

"Yes, well this will ensure you have learned it. Leah, get the strap," I said to her again.

Leah just stood and looked at me with her mouth open. She couldn't move from the spot she was standing in.

"If I have to go get it, you're getting 5 whacks each with it," I warned them.

Leah immediately went to the closet and retrieved the strap. She stood at her place in line holding the strap in her hands. The others were all looking at the strap with utter dread.

"Bring it over here and lay it on the seat of this chair," I said to her pointing to the chair I just got up from. Leah did as she was told.

"Rosalie, come over here," I said to her.

Rosalie slowly walked over to the chair and stopped and looked at the strap.

"Pick the strap up and hand it to me," I told her. Rosalie picked the strap up slowly and handed it to me with pleading eyes. "Bend over and put your hands on the seat of the chair. Hold on and don't you dare crush that chair," I warned her. Rosalie bent over and grasped the sides of the seat of the chair. I stood on her left side and laid the strap against her bottom. Raising it high I brought it down with a resounding, 'THWACK!' Rosalie shrieked and shot up and grabbed her burning bottom and jumped up and down over and over trying to get rid of the searing hot streak I just applied to her seat.

"Oow…owww…ooowww…ooooooooooo…ooooowwwww…," Rosalie howled.

"Put the strap back on the seat," I said to her handing the strap back to her. She did as she was told. "Back in line, you're done. Alice, come over here and hand me the strap," I called to her. Immediately Alice started to cry and whimper. She came over and picked the strap up and handed it to me.

"Daaaddddeeee…pleeeeeeease," she whined.

"Bend over and grab the sides of the chair seat," I said to her ignoring her pleading cry.

She whimpered some more but bent over and grabbed onto the chair seat. I laid the strap against her rump also and then raised it up and brought it down with a "THWACK!" Alice had the same reaction.

"OOOOOOWWWWW! Oooowwwiee…ooowwie…oww…oww…oww…oww!" Alice shrieked.

"You're done. Take the strap and lay it back on the seat of the chair," I said to her. She did as she was told and shot back in line rubbing her rump the entire way and still whimpering.

"Bella, you know what to do," I said to Bella.

Bella came over and handed the strap to me and bent over and grasped the edges of the chair seat. For once, Bella kept quiet and did as she was told without my having to force her. I laid the strap against her and raised it high and brought it crashing down like the others. Bella hopped up and down over and over and marched up and down in place rubbing furiously.

"Ooooooooo…ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Bella yelped.

"Lay the strap down and back in line," I said to her. "Leah, your turn," I said motioning to her as well.

Leah complied as Bella and bent over grasping the chair. After laying the strap against her rump, I raised it and brought it down making her feel its searing hot slap. Leah's hands flew back to her burning bottom and she shot up and also danced in place trying to ease the fire. I then told her to take the strap and hang it back up in the closet. She did immediately and got back in line. All four of my girls were standing in front of me with tear stained cheeks.

"All four of you pick a corner in this room and stand there for the next 30 minutes," I instructed them. They all got in a corner and stood there. "While you are standing there, think about how foolish you all were and what it got you," I scolded them.

After their thirty minutes were up, I called them all from the corners. I was standing in front of my desk leaning against it with my arms crossed. They all stood in front of me with the looks of 4 girls who were just punished for wrongdoing.

"We will never have to do this again, will we," I put to them.

"No sir," Rosalie said. "No Dad," Bella replied. "No Daddy," Alice answered. "No, never Daddy," Leah said.

"Good, please don't ever make me do that again to you girls. I hate to punish any of you, but it is especially hard to punish my girls. Now come here," I said holding my arms out to them. All four immediately ran into my embrace. I held them and kissed all four of them on their faces. We all held onto each other until Leah went to rub her bottom. She seemed to have tipped the apple cart and we all lost our balance and went tumbling onto the floor, one on top of the other. Rosalie and I were on the bottom with Alice, Bella and Leah half on us and on the floor.

"Whoa," Alice shouted.

"Ouch! My butt! Get off Alice, you big lop, your pressing my butt into the floor and it hurts," Rosalie said pushing Alice off of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Alice said jumping up.

"Oww, Dad, get your arm off me, you're holding me down," Leah said.

"Sorry, Leah," I said moving my arm. Leah then shot up.

"Wow, that hurt," Leah said rubbing her bottom.

Alice went to move but stumbled and fell down on top of Bella as Bella was trying to get up. They both fell forward off of me and onto the floor with Alice now landing on top of Bella.

"Ow, Alice get off! My butt, get off, will you," Bella said shoving Alice and now knocking her right down on her bum.

"Ow, ow, ow! Thanks a lot, Bella," Alice said getting up and rubbing her bottom also.

I got myself up and looked at my girls. "Are you all okay?" I asked them.

"NO!" They all shouted at me.

"I'm telling Mom you knocked us down," Bella teased me.

"What?" I said to her. "I did no such thing, Leah is the one who made us fall," I said to them. "I was on the bottom!" I said acting as if I was hurt.

"Yeah, she'll believe us," Bella said. "Moo-oom!" Bella shouted.

"She's with the boys in town, Miss Mouth," I said to her.

"She'll be back," Bella said to me smirking.

"You know how I feel about lying, baby girl," I said shaking my finger at her. "I have 3 witnesses here," I warned her.

"Whose side do you think they are on?" Bella asked me.

"I'm on Dad's," Leah said.

"Me too!" Rosalie added.

"Same here, we're not getting involved in your little schemes, baby sister," Alice said to her.

"Ohhh, what a bunch of traitors," Bella said shocked.

"Come here my little troublemaker," I called to Bella crooking my finger at her.

"Uh…that's okay Dad…guess it was a bad idea…," Bella said now backing away from me.

"Dad wants you, Bella," Rosalie said pushing Bella toward me.

"Yes, you better not disobey Daddy," Alice said also pushing Bella toward me.

"I—I think I hear mom," Bella said edging toward the door.

"No, that was the wind. Go see what Dad wants, Bella," Leah said shoving her at me.

"Dad…no…I was just joking," Bella said as she was shoved at me.

I reached out and grabbed her and began pulling her to my desk. I sat halfway on my desk with my left leg on the top and threw her over my knee again.

"No…come on Dad…no," Bella shrieked.

"Telling a lie to your mother is unacceptable," I said to her and gave her a few light swats with my hand. "So now what are you going to tell your mother," I asked her.

"That…that…you are the…," Bella said.

"The what?" I asked her.

"The…the…best Dad in the world," Bella said happily.

"Okay, that's better. You can get up now," I said to her.

"Brown noser," Leah said to her.

"And that your strap feels like a wet noodle," Bella said laughing.

"That did it," I said getting up. "Come to Daddy, Bella," I said now walking at slowly at her.

"Too much?" Bella asked.

"Uh huh!" I said giving her a wry smile still walking toward her.

"Uh…gotta go…" Bella shouted and flashed out of the room with me and the girls hot on her tail.

"You're done Bella!" Rosalie shouted at Bella,

We were all laughing as we flashed after Bella…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Ringing in the New Year

**Chapter 9 – Ringing in the New Year**

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been about a week now since I dealt with my four daughters and their little energy shot experiments. Things have been going quite smoothly and that has me worried. Leah, Jake and Seth are back in school now with the holidays behind us. We have been hit with a cold spell here in Forks, but it doesn't bother us or the wolves. I have been working my regular shifts at the hospital. I brought my lab coat home to be washed as I have two of them and this one is soiled. Esme takes care of that, she likes making me look nice.

"Esme, can you please wash my lab coat? It needs a bath as you can tell," I said holding it up to her.

"Oh my, what happened?" Esme asked grabbing the soiled lab coat from me.

"A kid spilled his drink on it and then yanked on it with his dirty hands," I explained.

"So what happened to "Dr. Spank" as you're known at the hospital," Jake asked laughing.

"He was little and was squirming around. He didn't mean it," I said to Jake.

"Yeah, how come that excuse doesn't work with us?" Jake asked pushing it.

"You're not 2 years old, although you act like it at times," I said to him grinning.

"Always with the digs," Jake said. "We never get a break."

"Why should you?" I said to him.

"I think I'll try one of those energy shots," Jake said goading me.

"Go ahead, Jake. Try it," I enticed him.

"Uh…no…I think that wasn't the best thing to throw out there," Jake said making himself scarce.

"Little snot!" I called after him.

_**Upstairs:**_

_**Jacob:**_

"What are you running from warthog?" Rosalie asked as I passed by the sitting room with my sibs in it.

"Man, that was close," I said.

"What did you do now?" Leah asked.

"Hey, I was just having a conversation with Dad and he said some kid messed his lab coat up and wanted mom to wash it. I just asked him whatever happened to Dr. Spank? Remember, you guys told us about last Christmas with that Jessica chick," Jake said.

"How would you like to meet Dad Spank?" A voice said from behind me.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" I asked all my sibs. They all had a look on their faces and shook their heads yes.

"Oh I've met him several times. In fact, we're old pals," I said turning around and now coming face to face with my slightly perturbed father. We were toe to toe. "Oops, kinda in my space, if you know what I mean, Dad," I said to him.

"I'll get in your space," Dad said turning me and landing a slight smack to my rear.

"Hey, I was just teasing. Man, we need to put a bell around his neck," I said.

"You'd like that," Dad said as he walked off.

"You would too if you were your son!" I yelled after him. Dad was walking down the hall and stopped, stood still, and shook his head. "Hey, don't shake your head at me, old man," I called after him. Dad turned and flashed toward me.

"Whoa, see ya," I said as I ran down the hall.

"You better run, mister," Dad called after me.

After a short while, I got the nerve to come back up and go by my siblings. Sticking my head in the room, I asked if it was safe.

"Is the coast clear?" I asked them.

"Yes, lucky for you," Edward said. Me, Emmett and Jazz are going to go out searching for big game animals. You and Seth stay away from where we're going so you don't scare them away.

"Well, you better keep Pickle Puss over there away from there too," I said pointing at Rosalie and laughing. Edward and Jazz laughed as Rosalie fired a pillow at me.

"Stop throwing pillows," Dad said standing in the doorway.

"AAHH! Dad, stop coming up on us like that," I said holding my chest. "I didn't throw it, Rose Hips did."

"Stop it before something gets broken." Dad said walking out.

"Man, he's like a magnet," I said shaking my head. "When's his next shift at the hospital?"

"Tomorrow, you skunk," Rosalie said.

"I'm telling you, we need to hang a bell around him," I said again. _(Then I started to think, which is dangerous, I know!)_

"What is turning the wheels in your head, varmint?" Rosalie asked.

"I was just thinking, didn't Dad bring his Lab coat home for Mom to wash?" I asked my sibs.

"Yes, why?" Alice asked.

"What do you say, we sew some bells in his lab coat?" I suggested to my band of tricksters.

"Hey, that would be funny! We could all use a laugh since we all got in trouble earlier," Bella said.

"Not me! I'm staying out of this and you guys better not do it either," Edward said.

"Me either, count me out," Jasper said getting up and walking out. "Ali girl, you better not do this!"

"Oh don't be silly, Jasper. Daddy can take a joke," Alice said waving her hand at him.

"We could sew some bells from Alice's Christmas decorations in the hems of his lab coat," Rosalie suggested.

"What, you're actually going to go along with this?" I asked Miss Stuck Up.

"Well, it sounds harmless enough," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, that would be funny. He won't know where the bells are when he hears them," Leah added.

"Yes he will. Vampire hearing is pretty good and we can zero in on anything," Rosalie said.

"Well, not at first," Leah stated.

"He usually puts his coat on here at home when Mom washes it for him, so it will happen here at home. We can all be down in the kitchen when he puts his lab coat on," Alice suggested.

"That would be great! He has another one at the hospital, this one just got dirty from some kid today," Rosalie said. "Little brat!"

"Yeah, like you're an angel, she-devil," I fired at her.

"Look who's talking, Tasmanian Devil in the flesh," Rosalie said.

"Someone has to go get his lab coat," Bella said.

"Well, it can't be me. Why would I go into the laundry room," I put to them.

"He's right, he doesn't even know how to use the washer or dryer," Rosalie said. "Helpless animal."

"Oh kiss my tail, pickle puss," I said to her.

"I'll go see if it's washed and bring it up here. Alice, you go get some bells from your decorations. Leah and Bella can help sew them in the hems," Rosalie said.

"You going to help Seth?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I can't sew," Seth answered.

"What about you, Prank Boy? You going to help?" I asked Emmett.

"Of course! I can't miss out on a great prank like that. That's great, Pops walking and jingling! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Emmett. Not so loud. Dad will think you're in the energy shots," I said to him.

"Uh oh, never thought of that. Was it that loud?" Emmett asked.

"YES! It echoed in the room, doofus!" I said to him.

"Well, it was funny. Can't you see Pops walking around with that jingling sound, driving him crazy! We should really stay out of the kitchen and watch from a distance. That way it would be funnier and he wouldn't know who did it," Emmett said.

"For once, you're making sense. That's what we'll do. That will be great," I said.

It wasn't long and Rosalie came up with Dad's lab coat. Mom had washed it and it was all clean waiting for him to slip it on in the morning. Alice came back with the bells. She had small and a little bigger size bells. Bella came with the sewing kit. The girls got to work ripping the seams and choosing the bells to sew in the seams. They even put some in the seams of the pockets and around the collar. They put them everywhere. When they held the lab coat up, it make soft jingling sounds. They weren't real loud, but you could hear them. I slipped it on and walked around the room imitating him.

"Yes, my good man, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the proud father of Jacob Black Cullen. Oh yes, that boy just adds sunshine to my every day!" I said strutting around the room.

"Oh brother, what a ham!" Rosalie said.

"Hey, shut up wilted Rose, it's my acting scene. Yes, well, what can I do for you today? What, you put motor oil on your salad instead of olive oil? Well, I'd say that you're in a slick situation. Ha ha ha ha!" I spewed out. They all laughed at my imitation of Dad.

"Ha ha ha, can't you just see Dad when he puts that lab coat on tomorrow and walks for the first time," Emmett said laughing and slapping his leg.

"He'll have a fit and be all upset because he might be late! Imagine, a doctor being late! Who doesn't wait when you go to hospital," Alice added.

"Just so he puts the coat on here and not at the hospital. That won't be good," Leah stated.

"You would have to throw a wrench in our fun, Leah," I said to her. She's always the one that ruins your fun.

"So where are we going to meet and what time so we can watch the fun," Leah asked.

"What time does Dad leave for the hospital?" Emmett asked.

"About 7:30 a.m. We can be down here in the living room, he won't know why we are down here," Bella said.

"Yeah, that should work. Okay, 7:30 a.m. in the living room. Make sure I'm up because I wouldn't want to miss this," I said.

"Oh we'll make sure you're up, animal cracker," Rosalie said.

"Ha ha, finally a bell on Dad so we know when he's coming. I'm such a genius!" I bragged on myself.

"I'm going to fold the lab coat up nicely and sneak it back down in the laundry room. That way it is there and Mom won't miss it. I'll tell her I did a load of towels or something and folded the lab coat for Dad. That will explain why it's not hanging on the hanger," Rosalie said. She left to take the lab coat down.

_**The Next Morning 7:30 a.m.**_

It was Saturday and we were off from school. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room and came out to wake me up. Leah and Bella were coming down the hall along with Alice trailing behind. They all came into my room. There I was having a nice dream running as a wolf through the woods and suddenly I was in a waterfall. I woke up to see water being poured on my face and a blond ghoul looking at me through the water.

"Wake up little beaver," Rosalie said dousing me with water.

"Hey, I don't need your help with a shower, misfit," I said to her getting up.

"Come on, we have to get downstairs," Rosalie said dragging me out of bed dripping wet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said trailing after them.

We came downstairs and quietly sat down in the living room. All of us were waiting for Dad to come down the stairs. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and humming and was listening to music. We were waiting anxiously for Dad to come walking down the steps to greet Mom put his lab coat on and go to work. Yep, Mr. Jingles was going to have a surprise when he comes down. After a bit, Mom came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know you were all down here. Jake and Leah, I haven't made breakfast yet, but all I have to do is put it on, I have everything ready. I didn't think any of you would be up this early since it's Saturday," Mom said to us.

"That's okay Mom, did Dad leave yet?" Leah asked.

"Oh yes, he left about 45 minutes ago," Mom said.

We all looked at each other and then looked back at Mom. She was standing there smiling at us. He must not be upset with us, since Mom doesn't look upset.

"Dad left already? Why so early?" Rosalie asked.

"He had a meeting this morning and they are having some kind of party tomorrow for kids to come and get their flu shots if they haven't had them already. They are trying to make it fun for the kids to have activities and crafts and not be afraid to get their shots. Anyone can bring their kids, and some of the children in the children's ward, who are not terribly sick, are going to be there also," Mom explained.

"Oh, did he remember his lab coat? I folded it for him last night," Rosalie said.

"Oh that's why it was off the hanger. Yes, he just took it with him and said he would wait to put it on after their meeting," Mom said.

"Oh, uh good, just so he didn't forget it," Rosalie said to cover up for her questions.

"I'll go make breakfast. Are waffles okay?" Mom asked.

"Sure, Mom, that's fine," Leah said.

"Oh great, now what are we going to do? Dad's going to kill us when he gets home," Bella said.

"Maybe he won't notice," Emmett said.

"Won't notice jingling sounds all around him every time he moves or raises his arms? No, brilliant, he won't notice," I said shaking my head at Emmett. "Two words, buttercup: Vampire Hearing. The 2 worst words in my life!"

"Yeah, man Pops is going to tan your ass good, Wolf bro," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Not just mine, you too," I said to him.

"All of us, we sewed the bells in and are just as guilty," Bella said.

"Oh crap! Wouldn't you know mongoose's plan would backfire on us," Rosalie said.

"Daddy's going to be upset," Alice said worriedly.

_**At the Hospital:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

Arriving at the hospital, I went in and carried my clean lab coat in. I went immediately to my office and put my things down. My colleague, Mark Jansen, stuck his head in my door.

"Hi Carlisle, I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your lab coat. I spilled coffee all over the front of mine this morning and my other one is at home. Hope you don't mind. I covered your name with my name tag," Mark said.

"Ha ha, sounds like a pretty shaky start to the day," I said laughing at him. "No problem, I just brought mine back today."

I grabbed my lab coat and carried it, still folded, while I walked down the hall with Mark. We got up to the nurse's station and were talking about the patients and the meeting we were about to have.

"So, how do you think our flu shots are going to go tomorrow? Think we can keep the children entertained and keep them happy so they don't think of getting a shot?" I asked him.

"Oh, they'll be fine until we come at them with the shots, at least we will take them away from the others to administer the injections," Mark said.

Grabbing my lab coat, I held it up and let it unfold. I heard bells ringing and looked all around. It was so noisy in there, it was hard to hear. There were kids screaming in the waiting room also. I opened my coat and began putting it on and heard bells again.

"Did anyone hear bells?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Mark asked.

"Oh, it's probably those kids over there, they've been messing with all the toys we have laid out for them," Marcie the nurse said.

"I guess so," I said and began walking to get the next chart. Reaching for a chart, I heard the bells again.  
There it goes again, did you hear that?" I asked everyone around me.

"Yeah, sounded close," Mark said.

"Hmm, oh well, let's see who we have next," I said looking at the chart and calling a name out. "Clifford Gunthrie," I said aloud. A woman and her little boy who was about 5 came walking up. "This way, please," I said showing them to an exam table. As I raised my hand, I heard the bells loudly that time.

"Did you ring?" Little Clifford asked.

"I'm not sure," I said looking perplexed and then I reached down to pick him up and put him on the exam table and it was me that was ringing. "What in the world," I said now shaking my arms and jingling like Santa Claus.

"Ha ha! Mommy, it's Dr. Jingles!" Clifford said loudly. He then screeched with delight which now got everyone's attention and the whole waiting room was looking at us. "Do it again! Do it again!" Clifford shouted now reaching out and shaking my lab coat.

"Don't touch the doctor's coat like that Cliffy," Mrs. Gunthrie said pulling his hand off my coat.

"NOOOOOOOO! I want to jingle him," Clifford said reaching for me.

"Hey, I want Dr. Jingle too," a little girl screamed in the waiting room.

At that time, Mark Jansen came over laughing. He grabbed my arms and shook me and I was ringing out like the liberty bell. Everyone was laughing.

"Looks like someone decided to dress up your lab coat," Mark said laughing.

"Yes, don't look so happy!" I said to Mark.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, I bet one of your kids did this as a joke," Marcie said coming over covering her mouth laughing at my situation.

"Yes, I know just who the little culprit is! He's been saying I need a bell on so they know when I am coming," I said shaking my head.

"Ring the doctor, ring the doctor," the little girl shouted to Clifford. He happily shook my coat again and squealed with delight.

"Penny Wilson!" Mark called out. The little girl and her mother got up and began walking toward Mark.

"NOO! No! I want Dr. Jingle," Penny cried to her mother.

"We have to take the Doctor who called us," her mother said to her.

Penny was having none of that. She broke free from her mother's grip and ran over and latched onto me and began pulling my lab coat again making me ring out like the a school bell.

"Why of course you can have Dr. Jingle," Mark said to little Penny laughing.

"Gee, thanks Mark," I said giving him a look.

"No, thank your teen who made you an instant hit with the kiddies," Mark said laughing.

"Just wait till I get home. I'm going to ring his bell," I said to those around me who took great delight in my misfortune.

"If you think it's bad today, just wait until tomorrow when we have the flu shot party for the kids. You know, Dr. Cullen, news travels fast," Marcie said snickering.

"I'm not wearing this tomorrow," I said to her now beginning to peel little Penny off my legs. She had adhered herself to me.

"But you have too, you can't disappoint the kiddies," Mark said now chuckling uncontrollably.

"I can have my kids do the same to your lab coat, you know, Mark," I said wryly to him.

"Oh no, one Dr. Jingle is enough for this hospital," Mark said laughing and now calling out an adult's name. "Have fun, Carlisle, your patients are eagerly waiting for you to call them," Mark said motioning toward the waiting room.

When I looked at the waiting room, all the children and their parents were staring at me with wide bright eyes beaming with excitement.

"Oh no," I murmured under my breath.

"I wanna wing the docdoor! I wanna wing the docdoor, mommy," A little girl was shouting and pointing toward me.

"Looks like you're a hit, Dr. Cullen," Marcie said laughing.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!" Penny said as she latched onto my legs again and was shaking me. My coat was ringing each time she shook me.

"Jacob Cullen, when I get home," I said aloud.

"Jacob? Isn't he one of the Quileute's you adopted? He must be a good seamstress to sew all those bells in your lab coat. It looks like they are in most of the seams on your cuffs, and around the bottom of the lab coat," Marcie said examining my lab coat.

"I never thought of that. Jake wouldn't be able to sew these bells in all these seams, so that means, uh huh, we also have Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Leah who would be able to do this. This also has Emmett written all over it," I said now realizing it wasn't just Jacob.

"I wouldn't want to be one of them when you get home tonight," Marcie said snickering.

"Dr. Jingle, ring, ring, ring, ring," Clifford yelled now grabbing both lapels of my coat and shaking me.

That's when the entire waiting room of kids joined in yelling it all together: "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!"

This is going to be one long day…

_**Home that evening:**_

"Oh man, Dad should be home any minute now. I bet he is not going to be happy," Jake said nervously.

"What do you think? He had to be ringing all over the hospital today. I'm sure we're all in for it," Bella said.

"Why are you in for it?" Seth asked.

"Because we sewed the bells in the seams, Dad will know Jake was not alone in this," Bella answered.

"Yikes, you guys are all in for it," Seth said. "I'm glad I didn't get involved in this."

"That's right Seth, don't go along with their ideas. It will only land you in trouble," Edward said.

"Thanks for your support, Edward," Bella said to him.

"I told you not to do it," Edward said.

"Yes, we both told all you not to get involved. Now you're all going to have to answer to Papa," Jasper said.

"I'm just now able to sit without any discomfort. Now I'm sure Dad will warm us up again, Leah said looking worried.

"Daddy's going to be upset with all of us and we just got out of trouble with him," Alice said looking unhappy. "You and your stupid idea, Jake."

"It figures we'd get suckered into one of his brainstorms," Rosalie said with disgust.

"Hey, no one put a gun to your head, chickweed!" Jake said back to Rosalie. "I just said we need to put a bell on him, you guys decided to sew the bells in. You're all a bunch of dead ringers! Ha ha ha ha! Even when in trouble, I still can throw them out there," Jake said proudly.

"Ha ha ha ha, that was a good one, wolf bro. For whom the bell tolls? It tolls for thee," Emmett said pointing at Jake and the girls.

"It tolls for you too, idiot," Jasper said to Emmett. "You were part of this also."

"Yeah, Dad's going to ring your bell too," Jake said to Emmett.

"You make it sound so a-ppeal-ing, get it, peal like a bell," Emmett said laughing.

"Dad could be his own ring-tone," Jake said laughing.

"Mom can just have him stand there and shake when it's dinner time," Leah added. Everyone was laughing.

"What are you children laughing at in here," Mom said coming into the living room.

At that moment, we heard Dad pull in the garage. We all looked at one another in nervous anticipation. Mom, seeing the look on all our faces, now knew something was wrong.

"What did you children do?" Mom asked.

We heard the car door close and then heard Dad walking in the garage. With our sensitive hearing attuned to the garage, we could hear every sound as if we were out there. He was walking to the door to the kitchen and we could hear him jingle with every step he took. We all looked at one another. The door opened and Dad stepped into the house and closed the kitchen door. He then walked forward into the living room. Every step he took, he jingled. It was hard to hold back our laughter, even though we knew we were in for it. Mom just looked at Dad and began grinning and tried to hold back a laugh.

Dad now was standing in the living room but did not come right up to us, he just stood there in his lab coat and was looking at each of us individually who he thought was in on this little joke. Every step he took, he would jingle. It was hilarious. We could barely hold it in. Even Jasper, Edward and Seth were having a hard time not laughing. Dad then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ching, jingle, jingle, ching, jingle, jingle, ching," one arm and then the other sounded off. He just stood there glaring at us. We were doing our best not to laugh, but it was so funny seeing him standing there tinkling and glaring. Finally, he spoke to us.

"Do you have an idea what my day has been like?" Dad said still piercing us with that glare. Every time he made even the slightest move, he jingled.

"Let me think for a minute," Jake said. "Nope, nothing rings a bell!"

"_**JACOB CULLEN!"**_

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Last chapter is next!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 -- Fitting the Crime

**Chapter 10 – Fitting the Crime**

_**Carlisle:**_

"Let me guess who filled my lab coat with bells…Jake, this had to be your idea, followed by Emmett, and the little sewing bees would be Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Leah. Is that right?" I asked my snickering children before me.

"Darling, you're so cute when you jingle like that," Esme said snickering herself.

"Don't encourage them, dear," I said to her.

"Even when Dad's about to lay into us, they can still be sickening," Jacob said.

"You better watch your step there, my boy," I said warningly to Jake. "Am I correct in guessing who is responsible for my day full of children running up and wanting to 'ring Dr. Jingle', Jacob Cullen," I asked glaring at him.

"Hee hee hee hee hee, uh…that would be correct Daddy Jingle," Jake said and then broke out laughing along with everyone else. They couldn't hold it in any longer. My loving, supportive wife also let loose.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves," I said to them. "I had kids climbing on me and shaking me and yelling 'ring' out at me all day long! Plus, now the nurses want me to wear this lab coat tomorrow when we have a children's flu shot party to keep them entertained," I said to them. All this did was make them all laugh more.

Jake was falling on the floor, Emmett was practically rolling back and forth grabbing his middle section laughing, Seth and Edward were leaning against each other laughing, Jasper and Alice were laying back on the couch shaking they were laughing so hard, Rosalie, Bella and Leah were leaning into each other laughing and giggling uncontrollably, and my beautiful, loving wife was just as bad.

"AHH HA HA HA HAH HA! Dr. Jingle! Jake this is the greatest idea you had yet," Emmett roared with laughter. "I'd give anything to see those kids shaking Pops to make him ring! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

I just stood there letting them laugh and get it out of their systems before I informed them of their upcoming punishment. The only trouble, every time I moved, I jingled and that made them laugh even more. It didn't help when Esme came and joined in the festivities.

"Carlisle, my love, I just have to see for myself," Esme said as she grabbed my arm and shook me. Of course, I jingled. "Ha ha ha ha, oh darling, I always knew you could ring my bell," Esme said and dissolved into laughter.

"Oh gross, gross," Jake said acting like he was heaving.

Finally, they all got themselves under control and their laughing finally came down to a few giggles. If I moved, they would start again, but finally they were settling down.

"Finished with your laughing, are we?" I asked them still with my arms folded over my chest.

"Wait a minute, ha ha ha ha ha, okay, now I'm done," Jake said grinning.

"Good, because now I can inform you of your punishment," I said to them as they all began groaning together.

"Come on Daddy, it was a fun thing, no one was hurt or anything," Rosalie said trying to appease me.

"Yeah Dad, we didn't think you were going to wait to put your lab coat on at work," Bella explained.

"Yeah, so it's your fault for not following your usual pattern," Jake said with confidence.

"I'm with Jake on this one, Pops," Emmett announced.

"You guys are so dead," Edward said shaking his head at us.

"So, for your punishment…" I began and was interrupted again.

"Yeah, we know, go to our rooms and wait for you to call each of us into your Medieval torture dungeon," Jake said sullenly and stood up.

"That's not what I was going to say…torture dungeon! I have a good mind to hand out this punishment and then take you up there, my little jester, and show you what a dungeon is!" I scolded him.

"You mean you're not going to tan our hides?" Jake asked smiling.

"I have something I think will be the perfect punishment for this little feat of yours," I said looking at all of them.

"Oh no, what is it?" Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow, Bella, you will stay here and do any chores in the house that your mother tells you to do. The rest of you, Rosalie, Alice, Leah, Emmett and Jake, my little bell ringers, will come to the hospital and keep the children entertained at the flu shot party with crafts, games, whatever, while they wait to get their flu shots. It should be a fun filled day for all of you," I said looking at them with my eyebrows raised.

"What? Oh no, not me. I'm not doing crafts," Rosalie said. "Dad, I hate crafts."

"Me too! I'd rather get my butt beat," Jake said making his way toward the stairs. "Come on, bring the manacles," Jake said to me.

"Get back here, Jake. You're going and you're going to like it, all of you," I said now giving them a stern look.

"Hey, how come I have to stay here and do housework? Why can't I go and play with the kids. I'm good at that," Bella complained.

"It's too risky with you being in a hospital with all the blood smells. You will have to stay here and do the chores the girls usually do, at human speed," I said to her.

"Aww, come on Dad. That's not fair," Bella complained.

"Sorry baby girl, but that's the way it has to be. I can't be watching out for you and doing my job at the hospital and the others will have their hands full with the kids," I said.

"Crap! The one punishment I would like to do and I'm stuck at the house again," Bella mumbled.

"By the way Jacob, you will get to meet little Ricky Brown. I think you should have him to keep an eye on all to yourself," I said smiling at him.

"Why? Who's Ricky Brown?" Jake asked.

"Hey Pops, is that the little brat you swatted last year because he was going around kicking the doctors and nurses?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, one and the same," I said smiling at Jake.

"Oh man, good luck Jakey," Emmett said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Dad. I hope the kid tries to kick me. He'll break his toe on my wolf skin," Jake said rubbing his hands together.

"Make sure he doesn't get the chance, Jake. That's all we need," I said to him.

"You're loving this Daddy, I can tell," Rosalie said smirking at me.

"Well, don't think I'm not doing my share. The hospital is insisting I wear this jingling lab coat you doctored up for me," I said flapping my arms and ringing the bells.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You have to wear the coat," Emmett laughed.

"Hush up Emmett, or I'll make you wear one of those fluorescent Hawaiian shirts from our trip tomorrow," I warned him.

"Yes Pops," Emmett said shutting down the laugh factory.

"Oh this will be fun," Alice said excitedly.

"You would think so," Rosalie said to her sister.

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

"Children, come on get a move on, we're going to be late," I called to my 5 groaning children. You would think they were going to a prison camp.

"I'm ready Pops," Emmett said unphased by the task that awaited him.

"Me too, Dad," Rosalie said.

"Here I come Dad, now your day is complete," Jake said carrying on.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Still trying to pick out an outfit, as usual," Rosalie sighed.

"Alice! Come on, we have to go," I shouted up to her.

"Coming Daddy," Alice said bounding down the steps. "How do I look?" Alice asked. She was dressed fit to kill in a new designer outfit.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that? You're in Forks, not Paris," Jake said to her.

"Well, one should always look their best," Alice said primping herself.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what that outfit looks like when those kids get through with it," Jake laughed.

"Daddy, listen to him and look how he looks," Alice said to me.

"Sorry Little One, but this time, Jake is correct. Now come on, we have to get going," I said ushering them out to the cars.

_**Hospital:**_

"Oh Dr. Cullen, you brought your children, how wonderful," Marcie said grinning at them.

"Yes, they are going to look after the children at the party so the rest of us can devote our time to administering the flu vaccines," I explained.

"Oh wonderful, this will be so much help to all of us, let me show you where we are having it," Marcie said now leading the children to a ward that was set up just for this. "Here are all the crafts, games over here, toys and coloring books and books you can read to them are there also. They can play with anything. We even have water paints and glitter and glue and craft paper," Marcie said.

"Oh joy," Jake said sullenly.

"Oooooooo, I love glitter," Alice cooed over seeing it all.

"Just keep it away from me," Rosalie said with her snarl.

"Don't worry, the kids will keep you hopping," Marcie said as she walked out.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Jake griped.

"It's only for a few hours this morning. I certainly think 3 vampires and 2 wolves can handle a group of children," I said to them shaking my head. "Just relax and enjoy it, you were young once too." I reminded them.

"Yeah sure, say that to us. How long has it been since you were a little kid? People walked around carrying clubs and saying "ug", Jake said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Pops as a caveman! I bet he would have somehow found a way to make a suit! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Emmett laughed.

"Watch it Young Man! You can always sit down and have them draw for you," I suggested laughing as I was making my way out before the chaos would begin in here.

"Just because you drew on the cave walls," Jake called out at me as I left the room. I couldn't help but chuckle at their reluctance for this. Marcie was all smiles.

"Great idea Dr. Cullen, now we don't have to deal with that little Ricky Brown. I feel sorry for your children," Marcie said laughing.

"Oh goody. Just the kid for my son, Jacob, to look after. I almost wish I could be in there to see that," I said thinking about it.

"Oh heavens Dr. Cullen, don't even think that," Marcie said laughing. "That kid is something else."

"So is Jacob," I said to her. We both laughed.

It wasn't long and the children started arriving. I had to make my rounds yet and so did Mark Jansen. We were the only doctors on call today. The nurses and nurse's aides began ushering the children in by my children. The fun would be starting any minute now.

"Oh look, the kids are starting to arrive. Isn't that little girl cute?" Alice said looking at the little girl. Alice ran up to her and knelt down to talk to her. The little girl was a mini-Alice, dressed like she went shopping with Alice. "Oh, don't you look pretty today. Take my hand and come with me, we'll have a lot of fun," Alice said sweetly to the little girl.

"Get away! I don't wanna shot! I want my mommie! MOMMIE!" The little girl screamed and pushed Alice.

"Oh I'm sorry, her mother went to the restroom. She said she will calm down after a bit," the nurse's aide said handing her off to Alice.

"Get away! AAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH!" The little girl screamed.

Alice grabbed her and picked her up and the little girl began kicking and squirming trying to get away from Alice. She did everything and then shrieked in Alice's ear.

"Stop it!" Alice shouted at her. That really made the girl cry.

Then a couple of little boys about the age of 5 came charging in and made a B-line for the toys. Emmett decided to tackle them.

"Hey, you guys wanna play with the toys," Emmett asked.

"Yeah, get away giant man, these are for kids," the one boy said giving an evil grin to Emmett.

"What a little brat," Emmett said to him.

"I'm not a brat. I'm gonna tell my Daddy you called me names," the kid shouted at Emmett.

"Yeah, I'll call you a name, alright," Emmett said.

"Babe, they're just kids," Rosalie said coming up to Emmett.

"What's your name little boy?" Rosalie asked him.

"I'm Timmy and that's my twin Tommy," the other boy said.

"My Daddy calls us TNT cause we're like dynamite, whatever that is," Tommy said.

"Oh great, explosive kids," Jake said shaking his head. "Dad sure stuck us with a punishment," Jake groaned.

Then little Ricky Brown came in. Marcie brought him in to me before unleashing the holy terror on my children. She wanted me to take him in so he knew I was at the hospital today and maybe he would behave.

"Dr. Cullen, look who's here," Marcie said sweetly to me.

As I turned, I spied the little monster glaring at me. When he saw me, he ducked behind Marcie and started screaming and stomping his feet.

"No, no! I don't want Dr. Spank! No, no, no," Ricky shouted.

"Come along Ricky, I'd like you be meet my son, Jake," I said grabbing him by the arm. The kid flattened himself on the floor so I couldn't pick him up and started kicking his feet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ricky shouted. Marcie and Mark were laughing. I gave them a glare.

"Yes, yes, yes, you are coming with me," I said scooping him up and throwing him under my arm and carrying him in to meet Jake and the others. "Oh Jacob, I have a special project for you," I said as Ricky was still kicking and carrying on under my arm. I plopped him down on his feet right in front of Jacob.

"You would," Jake said.

"Meet Ricky Brown," I said to Jake laughing.

"No, no, no, Dr. Spank is mean," Ricky yelled.

"Yeah, I hear ya kid," Jake said to Ricky.

"Ricky, this is my son, Jacob. He will be looking after you today," I said to Ricky. Ricky immediately ran and tried to shove Jake. Jake didn't budge so Ricky screamed and tried to kick Jake. I grabbed Ricky before his foot came into contact with Jake's hard wolf body.

"Ricky! You stop it right now," I scolded him. "You behave yourself or I will come in here and deal with you," I warned him.

"I'd do what he says, kid. My Dad will warm your bottom for ya," Jake said to Ricky.

The room was beginning to fill up and Ricky was putting on a show and then ran up to Jake and started to climb up on him.

"Hey kid, let me show you something. Want to sing a song with Dr. Spank, I-I mean Dr. Jingle," Jake asked him. Immediately all the kids yelled yes and ran up to me. Jake was in his glory.

"Ja-cob!" I said giving him a warning look.

"Okay kids, follow me. Everyone grab hold of Dr. Jingle's coat," Jake said to all the kids. They immediately grabbed me and squealed with delight when my coat jingled.

"Jacob! I'm warning you, you are treading on thin ice," I said to him. Emmett and the others came over and joined in also.

"Yeah, well let's break the ice. Ready kids?" Jake asked.

"YES!" They all shouted.

"Okay, start shaking Dr. Jingle," Jake said and they all shook me and I was jingling and standing there glaring at Jake with my arms crossed.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells," Jake began and continued singing the song and was joined by all the kids and my own children while they all shook me to accompany the song with my bells. All I could do was glare at my children. I am going to wallop these children of mine. Then Jake was behind me doing who knows what and the kids were laughing and singing. Marcie and Mark came in because the kids were so loud they were wondering what was going on. Finally, the song ended and I just walked up to Jacob and my children.

"You know, we all live in the same house and we are all going to be home tonight!" I said as I turned to walk out. As I was walking, my children began laughing, as did Marcie and Mark. "What's so funny?" I asked my colleagues.

"Nothing. Oh Carlisle, you have to bring these kids of yours more often," Mark said as we walked back to the treatment room.

"Mark, my friend, you have no idea what you are asking for if I bring all of my children to this hospital," I said patting Mark on the shoulder.

As we were walking, everyone I passed began laughing and when I would turn around, no one would say anything but stop laughing and when I turned away they began laughing again. It was like this all the way down the hall. Even the patients were laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing as I walk by," I asked Mark and Marcie entering the room.

"You need to see for yourself," Mark said and took me into the doctor's lounge where there is a mirror so we can make sure we look okay before going out. I looked in the mirror and Mark turned me around and gave me a hand mirror and said to look at the back of me. As I did, my eyes widened in horror.

"JACOB CULLEN!" I yelled aloud. "I'm going to blister that child," I said as I finally found out what the others were laughing at.

Jacob had painted a red bull's eye on my rump and then written above it in red: "Flu shots here!" with an arrow pointing to the bull's eye. No wonder everyone was laughing. I began taking my lab coat off.

"Oh no, Dr. Cullen, you have to keep it on. The kids are expecting Dr. Jingle," Marcie said.

"I don't care, I'm not walking around with this on," I said as I began slipping it off.

"Oh come on Carlisle, just stay in here and keep your back to the wall. Most of the kids can't read anyway," Mark said.

_**Back with the Children:**_

"Hey! You little monster, get off of me," Emmett yelled at one of the twin Dynamo kids. "Look at this kid, he's scaling me like a mountain," Emmett called out to us. "Get him off of me!"

"Hey, I got my own problems, this Ricky is pushing every kid in his way, down on the floor." Jake called out. "Hey, let that glue alone…don't squeeze it…no….whoa…you little monster…don't you throw anything at me again," Jake yelled to Ricky.

"My daddy said I'm I can do what I want so I can throw anything I want, yan yan," Ricky shouted at Jake and made a face at him.

"Rosalie, look out behind you," Jake called to Rosalie.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one, Mutt," Rosalie said.

"No Babe, he's right, look out," Emmett called to Rosalie.

"Don't you start too…hey…what are you doing?" Rosalie yelled turning around to see little Polly Tanner pouring green paint and glitter on the back of Rosalie's hair. "Look what you did!" Rosalie shouted at her. Little Polly immediately starting crying.

"Waaaahhhhhh, I want my Mommie!" Polly cried.

"Mikey, Mikey, get off that bookcase," Leah called to a little boy who was climbing up the bookcase and throwing all the books on the floor. Leah reached out and grabbed him off the bookcase. Mikey chomped on Leah's finger. "Hey, the kid bit me!" Leah shouted. "He didn't hurt me but I think he hurt his mouth!"

"Good, that's what he gets," Jake said laughing. The kid came over and kicked Jake in the shin and then howled in pain as his foot collided with Jake's tough wolf skin. "Ha, do it again," Jake dared him.

"NO! Get away! I'm telling my Mommy you hurt me," the kid threatened.

"Where's Dr. Spank when you need him?" Jake said aloud. "Funny how he always catches us."

"Look at this kid hanging on me," Emmett called out with Timmy hanging off Emmett's arm which he was holding out straight. His twin Tommy started climbing up Emmett on the other side. "These kids are like orangutans," Emmett said. "Hey, get off that fan," Emmett called as Tommy reached up and grabbed onto the ceiling fan blade.

Emmett grabbed hold of him and tried to yank him down but Tommy kept hanging onto the fan. The fan wasn't on but with Tommy hanging on it, the fan then began turning and Emmett had to turn with him trying to get him down. Then the twin Timmy, started hitting Emmett on the back and screaming at him.

"You leave my brother alone! He can hang on that fan. Let my brother alone," Timmy yelled in Emmett's ear.

"AAHHH! Look what Jill and her brother did to my outfit," Alice shouted horror struck at her new outfit which now had the added decorations of kids handprints of dark purple and yellow all over the back and front of her outfit.

"I told you not to wear a good outfit here! These kids are out of control," Jake said now chasing Ricky as he was throwing glitter everywhere.

"These kids need a dose of Pops every day of their lives," Emmett complained. "Get off that fan you little monkey," Emmett yelled at Tommy.

"I'm telling my Daddy you yelled at us!" Timmy shouted in Emmett's ear.

"Kid, you yell in my ear one more time and I'm going to tape your mouth shut," Emmett warned.

"He's gonna hurt me," Timmy yelled.

About that time, Mark, Marcie and I went into the room to take 3 of the children to get their shots. We were stunned to see the havoc these children were causing. I actually felt sorry for my children. Ricky was especially terrible.

"What is going on in here," I called out loudly. This got the kids attention and Ricky immediately came running at Mark and Marcie.

"I hate doctors and nurses," Ricky called out running straight at Marcie.

I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kick Marcie and Mark. I stepped in front of Marcie and Ricky ran right into my hand I held out to stop him.

"Don't you dare kick my nurse or Dr. Jansen. You behave yourself, little man, or I'll turn you over my knee! That goes for all of you children! Now settle down in here. We can hear you all over the hospital and there are sick people in here," I scolded them.

"Look at this room," Marcie called out.

"Look at us," Jake said to her.

"Get down off that fan, young man," I called to the little boy Emmett was trying to pry off the fan blade.

"Waaaaahhhhhh, he yelled at me," Tommy cried. "WAAAAAHHHHH! I'm telling my daddy on you, WAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh shut up kid!" Emmett yelled at him. Then the kid really did cry and so did his twin.

"Enough in here! You children are going to clean this mess up and this room better look better the next time I come in here," I scolded them some more. "Now get busy!"

Surprisingly the kids stopped whining and actually did try to help clean up. We began taking the children in little by little and gave them their shots. Of course they were screaming when we got the shots out. Eventually, we had everyone, and then my kids and the nurses cleaned the kids up as best as they could. We finally finished and I told my kids we would be going as soon as I finished up a few patients. We then left for home.

As we walked into the house, Bella and Esme were there to greet us. Edward, Seth and Jasper came down too. My children and I looked like we had been to a warzone. Jake walked in the house and went into the living room and fell face down onto the floor.

"What happened to you guys?" Bella asked.

"Lil Sis, you were the lucky one staying at home," Emmett said collapsing on one of the couches.

"That was the worst day of my life," Leah added.

"Look at my outfit," Alice complained.

"Your outfit, look at my hair!" Rosalie shouted.

"Carlisle, what happened to your lab coat?" Esme asked seeing Jake's artwork on the back. Plus I had kid's handprints all over my lab coat also.

"Kids at the hospital," I said to her now joining my children and flopping on the couch opposite Emmett.

"Those weren't kids, they weren't human! They must be some kind of imps or hobgoblins, the little devils," Emmett complained.

"That Ricky kid could be used as some sort of secret weapon with the military. That kid could bring a nation to its knees in no time," Jake said still not moving.

"No kidding. I feel like I fought a war," Emmett said.

"I've never seen kids like that; that kid with the glitter, she cried if you looked at her," Leah said.

"I'd rather kiss the Volutri on the lips than be with those kids again," Emmett said.

"I can beat that, I'd rather kiss Prune Face over there on the lips," Jake said motioning toward Rosalie.

"I'd rather kiss weasel over there," Rosalie said pointing toward Jake.

"I was so happy Pops came in and yelled at them," Emmett said.

"Dad, if you ever make us go and watch those kids again, we're running away from home," Jake said still unable to move. "I ache all over."

"Well, we are extending the flu shot drive tomorrow yet, and Marcie was hoping you could come back tomorrow. The kids that were there today won't be there tomorrow. Any takers?" I asked them.

"Not me," Jake said leaping up and running out the door.

"Forget it Pops," Emmett said. "Jake! Wait up!" Emmett called running after him.

"Never again," Alice said running out also along with Leah.

"Don't even ask," Rosalie said as she flashed out. The rest of us all laughed after them.

"I can't believe those kids got the best of 3 vampires and 2 wolves," Edward said laughing.

"Care to see if you can handle them? I think it would be a good experience for you, Seth and Jasper," I suggested to them.

"No way! Wait for me!" Edward said flashing out the door.

"I'd rather fight in the Civil and Southern Vampire wars again then go meet those kids," Jazz said running toward the door. "Ali, wait for me!"

I then looked at Bella.

"Uh…I'd rather go through another newborn year," Bella said walking over by Esme.

"I'd rather face those kids than go through another newborn year! Kids, here I come!" I shouted putting my jingle coat back on and running out the door!

_**END OF STORY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
